Can't Live Without You
by PrincessAnnieOfEraklyon
Summary: The love... Bloom and Sky are specialists. They make each other happy. And they never leave each other. RATED M 'cause sex.
1. Love without limits

**Rated M, Dont read if you find it too heavy for you!**

**Can't Live Without You.**

**Chapter 1 - Love without limits. **

The novel Bloom and Sky is more intense. As it is Red Fountain, they usually have sex every day. Usually is when he/she visits Alfea/Red Fountain. They lock themselves in a room and let love happen. At that point, the Winx and Specialists are expecting the courtyard of Alfea. Bloom is really excited because she has not had sex today. The Winx heard a ship approaching. They knew it was the ship of their boyfriends. **(They are wearing normal clothes, not the uniform of Red Fountain)**.

"Hey girls!" The Specialists said while the automatic door opened.

"BOYS!" The Winx said togheter, causing a scream.

"Brandon" Stella yelled running to him. She hugged him.

"Helia!" Flora said walking up to him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Roy! Hey Nex!" Aisha said walking towards them with a smile.

"Riven" Musa said with disgust, they had a fight.

"Timmy!" Tecna said running up to him.

"Sky ..." Bloom said with a beautiful smile.

"Hey baby" He said wrapping his arms around he waist.

'_ God ... she is so beautiful ... I need her now!_ ' Sky thought

"Sky ..." She whispered and she kissed him. She kissed him with passion. He noticed her despair. He kissed her back deeply. Her hands, which were on his chest, moved to his neck. They parted.

"Sky ... can we end this in a more private place?" Bloom whispered seductively in his ear. He looked into her eyes.

"Okay" Sky whispered back.

"Guys, Sky and I need to see something up there." Bloom said holding his hand.

They went up to her room. She is about to open the door, but Sky prevented. He pushed her against the wall and he pinned his body with hers. They kissed with passion and wildness. He began to undress her jacket and her blouse. It is only with her skirt, her panties and her bra. He started to kiss and lick her neck.

"Sky ..." Bloom moaned feeling him nibbling on her soft flesh.

"Sky ..." Bloom said removing his coat.** (He wears clothing season 5 and 6 of her season, but the hairs are loose style Bloom season 5) **. She opened the door and the door closed behind them.

They fell on the bed. He stripped her skirt, her bra and her panties. She pulled his pants and his underwear. Sky started playing with her breasts. Bit them, licked them and kissed them. She loves it. He was down lower.

He stopped before her pussy that is wet. Her clit throbbed with excitement. Her big pink lips were open just for him. He smiled and he licked her big lips. She moaned for more. He plays with the language in the small lips. Bloom moaned over auto now, feeling the delicious sensation of her beloved boyfriend playing with her. He put his tongue inside her. He began to move faster and faster, according that the moans and pleas of Bloom increased.

"SKY" She screamed and she came in his mouth. He licked her pussy until reaching between her breasts. He began to play with them more wildness. Bloom thought I would die of pleasure.

Her hands traveled down her body. She found what she wanted. She wanted to play with his dick. She moved it up and down. He moaned without lifting the face of her breasts. She managed to come him to bed.

"I'll make you feel good just like I feel" Bloom whispered in his ear. Sky looked into her eyes and smirked.

She descended slowly, facing his large dick. He was big, its head is swollen and throbbing quickly with drops of pre-cum dripping down large member. Bloom licked her lips and she wrapped up the penis in her mouth. She used her hands to palpate the dick and stimulate the balls. She realized that he liked, because he moaned lightly her name. She started sucking harder and do a more intense massage on his balls. He came in her mouth. She swallowed everything he had, enjoying the delicious salty liquid. He sat on the bed and kissed her passionately. He rolled them so that he is on top. He put his big dick inside her and he began to move slowly.

"Oh .. Sky! Fuck yeah! YEAH!" Bloom moaned, or rather shouted feeling the delicious feeling of it in her pussy.

"Sky ... Oh yeah! ... More Please! Oh my God .. it's so good ... OH" Bloom strongly moaned in pleasure. She can not stand anymore just that. She wanted the hardcore. He began to move harder and harder than he could.

"AAAAHHHHH ... OH FUCK ME YEAHHHHH SKY! SKYYYYYYY" Bloom shouted having her orgasm. It was faster and faster, making her into ecstasies. Her squirt leaked out of control. She could not keep quiet. She swung her legs to try to control but could not.

He finally came, leaving all his juices inside her. He withdrew the caming dick inside her. He leaned his sweaty forehead on her

"I love you" Sky said breathlessly kissing her lips.

"I love you too" she replied breathlessly and they kissed passionately.

He rolled off her and lay beside her panting to. She climbed on top of him and she kissed his lips. Their sweaty bodies of excitement, just release everything they had. Their private parts are swollen and wet. Their faces are together with a passionate kiss. He knows how to please a woman. And she knows what men want.

"Sky? Bloom? Are you there?" They heard Stella call. Bloom and Sky looked at each other.

"Yeah .. why?" Bloom said sitting on the bed. She does not matter-of Sky see her large breasts.

"Do you want to go for pizza?" Stella said without opening the door.

"Okay ... wait a minute" said Bloom and Stella is gone. Sky sat beside her.

After a pleasant day they deserved it. Bloom rose from the bed and she saw Sky looking at her body. She smirked and grabbed her panties from the floor. She seductively put her panties, doing Sky smile and blush. She put the bra, a white standard blouse and a short skirt.

"This skirt aren't too short?" Sky said grabbing his underwear and put it on.

"SKY! Since when do you care if my clothes are too short or not? "Bloom growled.

" Hey ... I dont want anyone looking at my girlfriend! "Said Sky already dressed.

" Oh .. if you looked at me ... what will you do? "Bloom asked walking fingers on his strong chest.

" I'll want to kill them, so much to look and they look right to you? " Sky said raising an eyebrow.

" Awn ... you love take care of me "Bloom said quickly kissing his lips. She grabbed her phone and they both were with each other for the pizzeria.

**_In pizzeria ..._**

" Wow, that smells good " Tecna said the air enjoying the pizza.

" True " Bloom said smiling. Everyone sat at a table.

"Hello, would you like that taste of pizza?" The waiter said.

"Hmm .. pepperoni and cheese ..." Brandon said thoughtfully. Everybody agreed. Whilst they waiting for the pizza, Sky is playing with Bloom's pussy without anyone noticing. He is playing with his fingers.

"ARG" Bloom squealed in delight when she felt orgasm.

"Are you okay Bloom?" Musa asked. All the table looked at her.

"It's okay ... just ... my head! ... It is hurt a bit ... only that" Bloom said trying to disguise the pleasure of orgasm.

"Are you sure? Appears that was worse!" Stella said worriedly.

"Stella's okay ... it's okay ..." said Bloom breathing deeply. Sky withdrew her fingers. He wiped them on his pants and put it on the table again.

* * *

**It's short, but on the next Chapter, I will a make Rated T. Thanks all to read, a big hug...get well**

**Annie... :)**


	2. Camp, part 1

**Chapter 2 - Camp, part 1**

"BLOOM" Stella yelled violently opening the door of her room. Already the day, and is eleven o'clock.

"Hmm .. what was Stella?" Bloom said sleepily.

"THE CAMP IN RED FOUNTAIN IS TODAY!" Stella yelled shaking her.

"Stella, it's tomorrow" Bloom said.

"No Bloom. It's today" Flora said entering the room.

"What?" Bloom said rising rapidly. Bloom donned her clothes Gardenia Fashion, as well as other Winx.

They went to the frontyard where Faragonda is.

"Girls, we will all enter this portal to go to camp for two weeks in the forest with the boys from Red Fountain" Faragonda said.

"Today is a good day to do it ..." Stella whispered to Bloom. The two girls laughed.

Everyone went into a portal. All the girls came out in the Red Fountain's gym. Most of the boys looked at the beauty of Bloom. There was not news that she had many admirers in Red Fountain, and Sky knew it. When a boy looks full of wishes for her, he is furious. Bloom tried Sky, but she could not find him.

"Boo!" Sky said wrapping his arms at her waist, behind Bloom, she was scared.

"Sky! I freaked out!" Bloom said.

"Sorry, sorry, I hope we do the double" said Sky about to kiss her, but she cut him off.

"Double?" Bloom said confused.

"Yes" Sky said.

"Tell me about it"

"Codatorta will do a raffle for a girl and a boy staying in the same cabin"

"Oh .. hopefully we make it double!" Bloom said and they kissed.

Sky asked to enter her mouth and she accepted. His tongue circled the roof of the mouth and tongue. Before they could start a battle with the tongues, they were interrupted by Codatorta.

"Attention students! Do a row of boys and another for girls!" The girls did a row and the other boys did. When we arrived in time for Bloom, she was nervous.

"Be Sky" She sighed and took a name drawn. She undid the wrapping. And the paper was written ... Sky!

Bloom walked up Sky with a smile.

"We are a double" Bloom said kissing him passionately. When they finished, Codatorta ordered all take advantage the last day with artificial belongings, because the left entering the forest, cant take a step back. Bloom Skysh and looked at each other and smirked. Sky took her hand and they went up to his room.

"No. Your room is too far, I want you now!" Bloom said opening the door of a room and pulling him to her. The door closed behind them.

**RATED M, BUT STILL GOES BACK TO RATED T. **

She removed her jacket and her shirt, leaving only a bra, panties and skirt. Sky're still dressed. He began to undress. until completely naked in front of her. She smiled at his dick, gorgeous, great, as always. He pushed everything he had on the living room table. He grabbed her by the waist and laid it on the table. He started playing with her creamy neck.

"Oh Sky ..." Bloom moaned feeling the hot sensation.

Sky took off her bra, and revealed to her large breasts, most beautiful breasts he'd ever seen. He started kissing her breasts. He put one in his mouth and the other he used one hand to play with it. Her hard nipples voltage, were already begging for more. It was there that Sky started licking them and biting them. Ie, he is play with her.

"Sky ..." She moaned feeling his hands roam through her pussy. Sky began to stimulate the clit.

"Oh .." He put a finger inside her.

"Oh .. Sky! Fuck me yes ..." Bloom moaned. Sky wanted more, he wanted to she screams his name. He withdrew his fingers and stopped playing with delicious breasts, he cant live without.

He slipped it inside her. Both looked at each other's eyes. He began to move slowly, observing the accumulated amount of pleasure in her eyes.

"Oh .. Sky! Faster! Faster! Move please...MOVE" Bloom pleaded. Sky began to move faster and faster.

"Sky! ... OH MY... SKY ... I. .. I. .. AHHH" Bloom moaned. Sky is also groaning, but not as much as Bloom.

"Sky ... Sky! SKYYYYYYY" Bloom cried when he started moving faster and faster. Sky smirked, seeing that he got what he wanted. He hit her harder and harder.

"SKY!" She screamed again, feeling the buildup to orgasm. He kissed her passionately, because she screamed loudly. They dont want anyone but their friends know what they do.

He moved faster and faster, and also more hard. Bloom could not stand it any longer, she went into ecstasy of orgasm now obtained. Sky also had her orgasm. They came greatly. All his juices are inside. Her pussy full of cum is swollen and throbbing a little bit of his juices. He came out of her. They shared a passionate kiss.

"Well .. we need to go" Sky gasped.

**RATED T.**

They dressed and they left the room. Bloom is through panting yet. They went to the Specialists's room, where they are with the Winx.

"Where were you?" Aisha asked worriedly.

"We're looking for you for over two hours!" Stella said approaching of Bloom.

"HEY! Alright!" Sky said wrapping his arms around the waist of Bloom. For a minute the room everyone noticed what was happening.

"Sky, did you do it good?" Stella asked with a smirk.

"Well...What?" Sky asked confused.

"Hmm .. I think she means sex ..." Riven said laughing. Bloom and Sky looked at each other and blushed. The whole group laughed.

"Like you've never done that in my life!" Bloom snapped.

"But you ... are ADDICTIVE!" Brandon said.

"SO WHAT ARE YOU ADDICTED?" Bloom shouted angrily.

"Hey ... calm friend!" Musa said. When bloosm gets irritated, it is difficult to change your mood. Sky put his hands on her shoulders.

"Calm My Girl" Sky said kissing his cheek.

**winxclublover1999: Thank you, you never disappoint me. I'm kind of out of time to read or write, so I have not commented much, but I'll find a way to read it later.**

** Pani Drzwi: I know, but I already gave the warning in the episodes.**

** mockingjay: ironically speaking: very funny hahaha. And actually, I dony know if my parents know, anyway, I DONT HAVE PARENTS. THEY DIED IN A ACINDENTE ... LESS THAN 1 YEAR! SUBJECT THAT ALWAYS LEAVE ME SAD TO SAY AND I ONLY HAVE NOW MY SISTERS! Thank you to make me sad! :(**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie... :)**


	3. Camp, part 2

**Can't Live Without You**

**Chapter 3 - Camp, part 2 **

The Winx had to sleep in the Specialists's. But Bloom and Sky aren't in Sky's bed. They had left the room for a special night.

"Hmm" Bloom sighed breathlessly.

"You do that .. Very good ..." Sky said breathlessly, pulling her closer. They had a memorable night on the lake Roccalute. They did very well, and this time, Sky was surprised to the Bloom's work with him. She's got her head on his chest. They are watching the stars.

"Sky, you were always so good in bed ..." Bloom said smirking.

"Oh .. Do you think?" He said raising his eyebrow.

"You who are good in bed here!"

"Sky if you were not here, I certainly would not feel good because you're the one I love" Bloom said lifting her head and looking into his eyes.

"Bloom, honestly, I never want to imagine my life without you, without your body, without your hair, without your eyes, without your lips, and without your love" Sky said. Bloom left a tear of joy trickling down her cheek.

"Sky, no one but you said it before, I need you in my life, in my body and in my heart" Bloom said kissing her lips passionately and deeply. He answered the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She put out of his arms and fell on him. They looked into the eyes of each other and kissed deeply. Sky rolled them, he got on top of her. They kissed over and over. Sky lightly kissed and licked her neck.

"I love you Sky" Bloom said closing her eyes, enjoying the feeling Sky gave to herself.

"I love you too Bloom" Sky said against her soft and creamy skin.

"Sky, I think you want a second round" said Bloom smirk.

"Oh yes I want" Sky said and they kissed wildness.

**_Two hours later, 5 o'clock ... _**

"SKY!" Bloom screamed and he came.

"Oh .. Sky ... we must ... go ... to the bedroom" Bloom said breathlessly.

"Okay" said Sky and they stood up. They dressed and went in Red Fountain. Upon entering college, the couple walked on tiptoe to the room. They lay in bed. Bloom kissed him to good night. The young couple closed their eyes and slept quietly.

**_Sky's dream ..._**

I'm in a dark place, I guess I'm just here. A light went on and I saw that I'm tying on a chair.

**RATED M, BUT GO BACK TO T. **

I looked up and I saw Bloom. She wore a really sexy black corset.

"Hey my big boy ..." She said seductively walking up to me. Her breasts swayed.

"You will die today for two things. Hardcore sex, and provocation" Bloom whispered in my ear and bit my ear lightly.

Hmm .. she knows what I want. She ascended another light appeared and a pipe in front of us. She looked at me maliciously and wrapped my leg in the pipe. She rubbed her pussy in the pipe as she looked at me. I needed to get out of here, I needed to pick it up. She stopped doing it. She walked up to me seductively and knelt in front of me. She unzipped my pants and lowered my underwear. She put my dick in her mouth, Oh .. its warm and soft mouth ... wet ... Oh .. moving ...

I looked at her. She started squeezing my balls. Oh .. my ... she fucks so good! She is sucking my balls! OH YEAH BLOOM! She stopped doing it. She laughed and she took something, I did not see what it was. Seemed pointed. Arrgg! She stabbed my belly.

"This aren't good Sky? PAIN THAT WE WOMEN SUFFER WHEN YOU COME ON PEOPLE WITH THAT" She yelled pointing to my dick. Everything went dark.

**RATED T**

"SKY!" Bloom screamed and I woke up.

"What ... what is it?" I gasped.

"You had a nightmare." Bloom said caressing my cheeks.

"Sky, relax, what you dreamed?" She finished with a friendly smile.

"I dont know if I should tell ..." I said quietly.

"Sky tell me. Trust me. "Bloom said smiling.

"Okay "I said and I told the story to him. When I finished, she looked a little disappointed.

"What is it dear? "I said stroking his cheek.

"Is that .. . I never thought that the love of my life would think so ... "She said rather disappointed.

" But you insisted I tell you "I said.

" I know, it's okay"she said with a smile, fake .

I really felt bad. A part of sex until it was good, but when she killed me, she seemed more upset about ... something.

"I'm going back to sleep, good night" she said lying. well, She lays . When I was almost asleep, I heard sobs. I opened my eyes and I have red hair. I sat on the bed.

"Bloom, what is it?" I asked and she sat on the bed too.

" Err... nothing .. "She said as she continued to cry.

" Say "I said.

" Your dream! As you can imagine I do that? "Bloom said sobbing.

" That's it? You really think I would think that out of you? Seems that you do not trust me so much is not it?" I said severely. She started crying more and more.

"Bloom, sorry" I said but she would not listen. She just lay down and went back to sleep. Or better , pretending to be asleep.

"I cant live without you, you are the best person, the best person. I love you, I need you, I want you "I said kissing her cheek. I turned to the side and went back to sleep.

**_The next day ..._**

**NOBODY'S POV **

Sky awoke to Bloom is not on his side.

"Bloom?" He called looking for the room. Bloom left the bathroom with a beautiful outfit. blue T-shirt and pink shorts. She wears a white Nike shoes.

"Why did not you wake me?" Sky asked.

"Sorry I wanted to avoid stab you! "said Bloom ironic.

" What ... you ... what's your problem? "Sky growled.

" The problem is that you are very 'thinker' and ended up hurting me! "Bloom said and she started crying.

" Did you just know you cry? It sucks! You look like a baby who lost her candy! "He said full of anger. Bloom was shocked. She flushed with anger. She walked up to him and hit his face.

" YOU GOT CRAZY? "Sky said turning red with anger.

" IF I AM CRAZY, OR BETTER, FOR A BABY YOU FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU THESE DAYS BECAUSE I'M OUT! "Bloom shouted and out of the room. Sky gave a strong punch the wall and sat on the floor.

**_A few hours later ..._**

At camp, everyone had already assembled their huts. And all double had a lively conversation.

**_Sky and Bloom's huts..._**

The have not spoken to each other since the fight. They are alone inside the huts. Obviously, if they had not fought, it is likely that the entire camp was hearing screams and moans of pleasure. They are already without talking for 4 hours.

"Okay. I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry I have dreamed, I'm sorry to have called you a whiny baby "Sky said a little irritated.

" Is it so hard? "Bloom said scornfully.

"You must be joking!" Said Sky super angry.

"Serious? Joking? "Bloom said full of anger. Her eyes began to glow red.

" It is! I'm here like an idiot apologizing and you still want more? "Sky growled.

" WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? "Shouted Bloom approaching with menacing steps.

" MY ONLY PROBLEM IS YOU! "Sky cried.

" AND WHAT MAKES ME YOUR PROBLEM? "Bloom cried in front of him. Sky looked at her breasts.

" SAYS SOON! "Bloom shouted again. Sky pushed her down and started to kiss her breasts.

" SKY "Bloom cried watching he undressing her T-shirt and her bra. He did not listen to it and started playing with her breasts.

"Sky ..." Bloom said quietly.

"Oh .. Sky" Bloom moaned. He was on top of her.

**RATED M but going back to RATED T. **

Sky kissed her deeply. She began to undress his clothes and her skirt, leaving only her panties. Sky smiled and he went down to stand in front of her panties. He used his fingers and pulled her panties, leaving her beautiful wet pussy for him. He licked her clit and bit it.

"Sky... yeah... fuck me!" Bloom groaned. Sky used the tongue to get inside of her.

"SKY!" Bloom shouted. The Sky's tongue moved in and out. She came with a long, thin wail. He took the tongue of her pussy and came face to face with her.

She licked her chin, full of its own juices. They gave a passionate kiss. Sky turned them. Bloom is on top now. Bloom down until you reach his dick. She put it in her mouth. She started moving it up and down.

"Oh .. Bloom! Fuck yes ... Oh good girl!" Sky moaned. Her tongue swirled around his dick. She licked the swollen head, causing him to came faster. He put his hand on her red hair. He screamed, he came in her mouth.

She was panting. He licked her chin, full of his own semen. He rolled them again.

"Turn around" he ordered. She turned. He put his her in her anus.

"SKY!" Bloom shouted. His hands passed through her clit, and began to be stimulated.

**_A few hours later ..._**

**RATED T.**

Bloom and Sky are sleeping, despite being three o'clock.

**StellaSunny: Thank you :). You are a great author and I loved you start to rewrite the story of John Green! **

**winclublover1999: Thank you for encouraging me! **

**FariesVoice15: thank you for the strength you are giving me. this is a really touchy subject for me. **

**emily2087: you never disappoint me! And thank you too :) by force.**

**kourtney najjar: thank you :)!**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie... :)**


	4. The Problems of Love

**The problems of love.**

Sky woke to four o'clock. Sky looks Bloom, who is sleeping peacefully in his arms. He smiled as he remembered the pleasant afternoon he had with her. He gently kissed her head. He tried to pull her arms without waking her, but without success. She is so gripped by his arm, she did not want to let him go for nothing, like candy from a baby. She slowly opened her eyes. She turned to the side and saw Sky.

"Hmm .. what time is it?" Bloom groaned putting her head on his chest.

"4:01 PM" Sky said and Bloom groaned again.

"What?" He asked softly, stroking her hair.

"I wish it were night ..." Bloom muttered. Sky smiled and shifted her to the ground, comfortably.

He stood up and Bloom went to sleep. He dressed and looked at her one last time before leaving the hut.

"Sky?" Brandon said supporting arm on his shoulder.

"What is it bro?" Sky said.

"Do you have any condoms left" Brandon whispered in his ear.

"Hmm .. nope" Sky said slowly.

"As you may have sex with Bloom and both and not have any condoms?" Brandon said shocked.

"So what?" Sky asked confused.

"What do you mean '_so what_?' And if she is pregnant?" Brandon said. Right now, the Sky's heart stopped for a second. '_And even if she is pregnant?_' Sky thought.

"Will she be?" Sky said after 5 minutes of thinking.

"Wow man, you think so much for an answer" Brandon said. They arrived in a big pond, where are the Specialists.

"What took you so long?" Riven muttered.

"Bloom is pregnant" Brandon joking.

"SHE ISN'T PREGNANT!" Sky shouted angrily.

"Dude, it's cool!" Brandon said raising his hands about defeat.

"I've never seen so Sky" Thoren whispered to Helia.

"Wait, do you pregnant Bloom?" Riven asked shocked.

"Wait! I don't know!" Sky said confused.

"The way you are, it should have 20 babies in her womb" Timmy said. Sky looked shocked because he did not think Timmy would say such a thing.

"I will kill you!" Sky said trying to run, but was stopped by Brandon.

"Dude, it's cool!" Brandon said calming Sky.

**_With Bloom ... _**

Bloom woke rubbing her eyes. She looked around and saw that she was alone in the cabin.

"Bloom?" Stella said unzipping the hut.

"Hmm .. Hey Stella" Bloom said sleepily.

"What? ... Sky and you did?" Stella asked archly.

"Hmm .. Stella, so what?" Bloomaj said yawning.

"And ... if you are pregnant? Or something like that?" Stella said worriedly.

"Don't talk nonsense Stella!" Bloom said getting up and dressing.

"How come?"

"Because I take birth control pills!" Bloom exclaimed putting the last piece of clothing on the body. The two girls left the hut.

"Where are we going?" Bloom asked confused.

"We will find the boys and then we'll have to attend a lecture on 'sex education'" Stella said.

They arrived at the lake where the boys are.

"Boys!'s Time to go to the '_class_' " Stella said making a gesture with her fingers.

"Okay" The boys said bored. They got up and went to class.

Once there, a new teacher was awaiting the last students. He was handsome, has blonde hair, blue eyes like the sky and pale skin. It is quite likely Sky, is romantic, brave and sweet. Many women love him.

Here is how a camp, there were six of tree trunks on the ground as a seat. There were three on the right side and three on the left side. The Winx sat on the right and the Specialsits sat on the left.

"Hello students, I'm Derek, your teacher of sex education." Derek said smiling.

"Why are we alone here?" Aisha asked confused.

"Because you were selected by the directors Saladin and Faragonda. You are heroes, but the heroes also need pleasure" Derek laughed. Bloom peered into every teaching him.

"How many of you have ever had sex?" Derek asked. All the boys raised their hands and all the girls, less Bloom, raised. Everyone looked at Bloom. She was daydreaming looking at the teacher. "Bloom?" Stella said shaking her.

"Oh .. what Why are all with hands raised?" Bloom asked looking around.

"Bloom, you've had sex?" Derek said walking over to her. She was speechless.

"Are you okay ?" Derek asked kneeling down to take her level. Sky was kind of angry about it.

"Ye ... yes ... it's okay ..." Bloom stuttered through panting. Everyone was shocked by her stammer the way she stuttered.

"If you need anything, just say" Derek said stroking her cheek and looking into her cyan eyes. Bloom blushed. Sky cleared his throat. Derek rose.

"Well, let's start the lesson" Derek said.

**_After 2 hours ... _**

A class is over, and tomorrow will have two more classes. Everyone is going for an afternoon snack. Bloom and Sky are holding hands.

Sky is jealous of professor Derek, though he deny it. Bloom know when he feels jealous.

"Sky, are you okay?" Bloom asked stopping in front of him.

"I'm fine" Sky said dismissively. He kept walking without her.

"What was Sky? What happened?" Bloom also said stop where it is.

"What happened? You must be joking! THE NEW TEACHER THAT WAS PLAYING CHARM FOR YOU!" Sky screamed in anger. The Winx and Specialists looked back to see the couple arguing.

"What, you think I would cheat you?" Bloom shouted angrily. Her eyes were red.

"Hmm... guys ..." Flora tried to say. But the couple did not stop to argue.

"I'd better leave them alone." Tecna said, and everyone less Bloom and Sky, went to the snack table.

"Sky ... you don't trust me anymore right? Seems I'm only a slut that only serves to satisfy your needs pleasurably" said Bloom super angry. Sky, instead of being angry, she felt fear. He does not like and should not irritate Bloomsm well. Her fury can bring chaos.

"Bloom ... keep calm" Sky said stroking her cheek. He got burned because her cheek is burned.

"YOU WANT TO CALM ME? YOU SHOULD SAY THAT BEFORE ME CAUSE" Bloom shouted. She started back to camp.

"Bloom ... wait!" Sky screamed but she did not hear it. She kept walking. He ran after her.

"Bloom ... wait, please!" Sky said reaching her.

"Leave me alone!" She said severe and serious.

"But ... we can solve ... Bloom!" Sky said.

"Enough Sky!" Bloom said tougher still.

"Bloom ..."

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Bloom said hitting him with one of her powers. Sky flew away and only stopped beating strongly in a tree. He tried to get up but the hurt was immense on his back.

"I told you so" Bloom said giving it to him a dark look.

"Bloom ... forgive me ... please ..." Sky said trying to lift off the ground.

"All right, but good luck to stay a few nights without me for gladly satisfy your needs " Bloom said went on the snack table.

* * *

**FariesVoice15: Oh thank you! Your opinion is important to me You're my favorite writer and I can't deny it! :D**

**StellaSunny:. Thank you And you are a amazing author too :)**

**Guest: Fuck you! :P**

** Please take a look at my story also talks about Loving Music BXS and their daughters. But more BXS.**

** And thanks to the 16 members... they put me on the list of 'favorite authors' and 13 members who are following me.**

** Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie... :)**


	5. The problems continueted

**The problems continue.**

Bloom is sitting next to Stella, and next to it there's no one. Sky sat beside her. Bloom took a biscuit. Sky took an apple. Sky put his hand under the table, stroking her legs. Bloom looked at him and growled. He quickly withdrew his hand, startled, he looked at her.

"Bloom ... are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sky!" She said angrily and stood up. She went to the lake.

"That fight got worse?" Stella said looking at Sky.

"Yes" Sky sighed sadly.

"Sky, when you are sleeping, take the best night of your life." Stella said.

**_At the lake ... _**

Bloom sat at the lakeside.

"Bloom?" Derek said approaching her.

"Hey Professor Derek" Bloom said sadly.

"What was Bloom?" Derek said sitting beside her.

Sky was about to call Bloom's name, but he saw Derek. He decided to spy on both.

"I would not if I must say ..." Bloom said scratching her neck.

"C'mon! You can trust me" Derek said.

"It's just ... I don't know if Sky really love me" Bloom said sadly.

"What?" Sky whispered to himself.

"How so?" Derek said stroking her hand.

"I think he thinks I'm just an object" Bloom said hugging Derek strongly. He hugs back.

"You aren't an object, you are someone very beautiful and perfect for anyone, and it is special to me." Derek said and Bloom blushed .

"Can we meet here tomorrow?" Derek asked.

"We can" Bloom said smiling.

Sky felt disappointed and went back to the hut.

Bloom gave Derek a kiss on the cheek and she went to the hut. When she unzipped, she saw Sky with a sad expression on his face, sitting on the floor.

"Hey ..." She said shyly, Bloom sitting beside her.

"Hey" Sky sighed sadly.

"Sorry" he said hugging Bloom.

"It's okay" said Sky away from.

"What?" Bloom asked confused. She sat on his lap.

"Nothing" said Sky looking for below. Bloom was sad, she used her hands to lift his head.

"Sky ... you really love me?" She said looking into his eyes.

"I love you too much to let you go" Sky said looking intently into her eyes. Bloom smiled and kissed him. He did not kiss back. She pulled away shocked.

"Sky ... is everything okay?" Bloom said confused.

"Bloom ... you love me Do you ever leave me? Or I'm just a whore man?" Sky said putting Bloom sitting on his side.

"What?" Bloom said shocked.

"Do you think I think you're a sex object?" Sky said.

"How...? You spied Professor Derek and me?" Bloom said angrily.

"I was looking for you, to talk with you! And when I got there, you were with Professor Derek!" Sky said.

"Wait ... are you jealous?" Bloom asked laughing now.

"Why are you laughing? And I'm not jealous" Sky snapped.

"Awn ... you're jealous!" Bloom joking said to his cheeks.

"Bloom!" Sky said tired of fighting.

"You want to do things ...?" Bloom whispered seductively.

"No" said Sky trying to resist her.

"What?" Bloom said surprise.

"I don't want" said Sky lying about his 'bed'.

"Okay ... so ..." Bloom said awkwardly. She lay beside him.

"You will meet with Professor Derek again tomorrow right?" Sky sighed.

"Well .. I'll" Bloom said.

"Do you love him?" Sky said searching her eyes. He sat down.

"Sky ... the one I love, I will always love and never leave, it's you" Bloom said looking lovingly into his eyes. She sat still looking at him.

"And you? Do you love me?" Bloom said. Sky not answered. He kissed her deeply, not wanting to let her go for nothing.

Bloom kiss back, but she moaned lightly, because Sky held her too strong. He knew he was hurting her and softened the grip. They started a making out. He slowly put his hand inside her shirt. He stroked her belly but soon took his hand and stopped stroking.

"What?" Bloom asked looking at him. She took his hand with her hands and stroked it gently.

"I don't want you to think that I only love you for me to have sex with you" Sky said trying to control himself.

"Sky, sex is a magical thing, and everyone needs it, you can do this to me whenever you want" Bloom whispered. She put her forehead on his forehead.

They kissed passionately as never before. He put her in his lap. They began a passionate making out. He laid her down slowly, without separating himself from her glorious lips. He opened the buttons of his coat and let it go. She walked with her hands on his coat. She managed to get him, revealing his bare and strong chest. They are topless. They not stopped kissing for a moment.

He pulled her skirt, leaving only her panties a little wet. She stripped off her pants. She wrapped her legs over his hip. They even kiss. Sky stripped her panties and Bloom stripped his undewear. They are completely naked. They separated a little for air.

"You really want this?" Sky whispered close to her ear.

"I don't want, I need" Bloom whispered back.

They kissed more passionately. Unsurprisingly they are completely addicted to sex, but their love is bigger than that.

Bloom felt Sky at her entrance. He sank into her, making her moan. He began to move. She moaned close to his ear. He's got his head on her neck and her. He loves to smell her perfume of roses. She loves to enjoy and feel his skin. She ran her hands through his hair, moaning louder. He moved harder. Her fingernails gripped his back. She arched her back and screamed as she came. He also came themselves and rolled out of her.

"I love you" whispered Bloom laying her head on his muscular chest.

"I love you too" said Sky and the two lovebirds fell asleep.

They quickly woke with Bloom's phone rang.

"Hello?" Bloom said sleepily. Sky looked at her. Suddenly Bloom started crying desperately. She sat up. Sky wrapped his arms around her. She hung up the phone. She hard cried.

"Bloom ... what was?" Sky asked. She hugged him tightly and she cried on his shoulder.

"S. .. Sk. Sky" Bloom said interrupted by sobs.

"Bloom" He said more sternly.

"S.. Sh ... she" She sobbed.

"Bloom!" He said more firmly than before.

"Di ... Di ... zzy ..."

"BLOOM!"

"Please don't break up with me"

"I would never do that, I'm sorry for yelling at you now speak slowly"

"Daphne had an accident of ship and she is seriously injured" The hut was filled with silence and sobbing.

"Bloom ... will be alright ... everything will be okay" Sky said stroking her red hair.

"But what if I'm not? I need gotta go to Domino!" Bloom said rising rapidly and wearing her royal robes **(your imagination)**.

"I'm coming with you!" Sky said putting his real clothes **(season 6 ep 6)**. Bloom opened a portal to Domino. They stopped in the throne room.

"Mom, Dad!" Bloom said hugging her mother and her father.

"Hi honey, Hey Sky" Mariofn said sweetly. Sky approached the family.

"Daphne ... can I see her?" Bloom asked urgently.

"Sure honey" Marion said and Bloom and she went to Daphne's room.

"Hmm .. Hi" Sky said shyly to king Oritel. He knows Oritel not like him, though he be the future husband of his daughter.

"Hello Prince Sky" King Oritel said sternly. Sky sighed before saying anything.

"How are you?" He said politely.

"Sky, don't come to this chat! What is happening? Did you pregnant my daughter?" Oritel spat. Pregnant. This is a word that echoes in the Sky's head.

"No sir" Sky said after a long time in silence. Bloom and Marion returned. Oritel stared Sky.

"So ... how is she?" Sky asked.

"Very bad" Bloom said hugging him.

"Will Thoren know?" Sky said.

"No" Marion said. Sky called him and told him what happened. After 2 minutes, Thoren appeared in the room for a portal.

"Daphne is well? Where is she? She needs help?" Thoren said nervous and panting.

"Dad, can you take up Thoren to Daphne's room?" Bloom asked.

"Sure" said Oritel watching Thoren.

When they arrived, Thoren saw how Daphne was. She is covered by sheets, and she's also got a small scratch on her face like an ant. He was confused.

"Someone has poisoned their water" Oritel said and sighed. The room was silent. Oritel left the room.

"Daphne ..." whispered Thoren approaching her. **(She's in a coma)**.He stroked her blond hair to her cheek.

"Daphne ... I know we're friends, but I wanted more. Daphne, I love you. Stay here with me, with your family, with your sister ... I need you" Thoren said closing his eyes and kissing lightly on the mouth. He heard a sigh. He opened his eyes and looked at Daphne.

"Daphne?"

"Tho ... Thoren ..." She said opening her eyes slowly.

* * *

**jaymone0307: unfortunately, I think he/she is right, I changed the rated.  
**

**emily2087: Here it is! And thank you for everything :). **

**FariesVoice15: Derek is an admirer of Bloom, and eventually very close to her. They may even kiss without want in the future, but Bloom and Sky will continue their endless romance. **

**Guest: I've written a story Medicine of Love, full of lemons and I just changed the rating after I finish the story. Nobody complained and was the most successful in the history of my life. But even so, I'm sorry I sent you ... fuck yourself. You're right. **

**Jasmine: Thank you. **

**I updated Freaking Out 2. And I'm thinking to honor jaymone0307 with a story that I'm seriously considering creating, 'Burn' that is based on the movie 'Frozen'. Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie... :)**


	6. Athour's note

Hey guys, just a warning. I need new ideas. Send me PM. And please, read Burn. You will like it!

Annie... :)


	7. Derek's mask fall

**Can't Live Without You**

**Derek's mask fall**

"Thoren?" Daphne asked, smiling. She hugged him tightly.

"Daphne ... you ... you ..."

"Yes Thoren, I heard you say" Daphne said and Thoren blushed.

"So ... do you love me?"

"More than anything" She deeply kissed him. The kiss deepened and both fell into bed.

**_The next day ..._**

Domino is happy again because Daphne is well, thank Thoren. Bloom and Sky returned to camp. It is afternoon, and she needs to find Derek on the lake. She arrived at the lake and found him there. Sky spied them again.

"Professor Derek?" Bloom said sitting beside him.

"Please call me Derek" he said with a smile. Bloom blushed.

"So ... I read a message you sent me, and say you wanted to say a super important thing" Bloom said.

"Yes, but don't freak out!" Derek said.

"Bloom ... I love you" he said. Bloom was shocked. Sky passed out in the bushes.

"What?" Bloom said incredulously.

"I love you" Derek repeated.

"Wait ... but ... you're my teacher" Bloom stammered.

"Yes .. but ... you study sex can be amazing" Derek said stroking her legs. Sky stood up and was very angry.

"Derek! You know I'm of Sky" Bloom said pulling her leg. Derek pushed her to the ground.

"DEREK" She cried. He did not care. He climbed on top of her.

"HELP ME!" Bloom shouted.

"DROP HER" shouted Sky appearing from the bushes.

"Sky?" Bloom asked in surprise.

"Get off of her!" Sky drew his sword and pushed him off her.

"Sky!" Bloom said hugging him tightly and crying into his chest.

"SHE'S MINE!" Derek said attacking Sky. He held the wrist Bloom. He screamed in pain, because it hurts.

"Sky, you have no chance against me I'll make her have an unforgettable day, and you can't do anything!" Derek yelled looking at Bloom.

"Let me go!" Bloom said.

"No, and you can't tell it to the director, because I can apply to an arrest or an eviction on you two remember! I'm the professor!" Derek said. Bloom and Sky made shocked faces to remember that. He began taking Bloom elsewhere.

"Sky!" Bloom screamed trying catch up him.

"Bloom!" Sky shouted over Derek used a air power that led him to the ground. Derek dragged her to disappear.

Sky could only see his beloved leaving because it is stuck to the floor.

**_After a while ... _**

Derek threw Bloom in a locked room and locked the door. He tied with a rope on the bed, she can't move.

"What will you do to me?" Bloom asked scared and very afraid.

"Study your body ..." Derek said smirking.

"Let me go!" Bloom said with tears in her eyes.

"Let me think ... no!" Derek said stripping her blouse.

He undid her bra and let it go. He saw her beautiful round breasts as well. He took off his pants and underwear and he put his dick between her breasts. She began to scream for help, but unfortunately, Derek had a protective barrier around the room.

"Derek ... Please ... don't make it!" Bloom begged when he stopped molesting between her breasts. He ignored. He stripped her skirt and her panties.

He saw only that wet pussy Sky could see. He licked his lips and started licking inside her. she was crying, she never wanted this to happen. She had this freedom only with Sky, but now it seems that someone else wants to take care of it.

"DEREK PLEASE STOP!" Bloom shouted. He stopped and turned away from her pussy.

"You should have taken in my mouth!" Derek said angry. He hit her in the face.

"Stop crying you little bitch!" He said flatly. She cries softly, as much for him not to listen.

He entered her with his dick, which was greater than that of Sky. How Bloom is only used to him, it will probably hurt a lot. He began to move inside and outside. He hard hit when he saw her pussy open more. He sank it into her, making her scream in pain.

"Stop it! Stop it please!" Bloom said writhing in pain. Its her plea did just hit it harder and harder. He finally came, leaving a trail of blood and semen inside her. Bloom closed his eyes and asked what it was only a dream, but did not.

"I'll be back for round two" Derek said smirking. He put his clothes and left the room.

"Sky ... help me" Bloom whispered before passing out.

**_On the lake ..._**

"Sky? Dude, what happened?" Brandon asked helping him to get up.

"I lost" he said sadly.

"Lost who?" Riven said appearing from the bushes. The Winx and Specialists all appeared on the lake.

"What are you doing near the lake?" Sky asked.

"Strolling with our girlfriends" Helia said hugging Flora.

"Who did you lose?" Riven said curiously.

"My Bloom" Sky replied staring at the floor. On the floor was the Pendant of Eraklyon that Bloom wore all the time and never took for nothing, or the hours of pleasure and even in bedtime. He took the necklace in his hands and had a flashback of all the good times they had together.

"Man, we'll help you find her" Stella said putting her hand on Sky's shoulder.

"Thank you Stella" he said with a slight smile. Brandon felt about to roll including climate.

"So ... what happened?" Brandon said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"That teacher, Derek, took her away from me, said I could not do anything. And he followed that direction" Sky said pointing to the dirt road. Everyone was following the road.

* * *

Bloom I came back!" Derek said closing the door. She did not answer.

"Bloom?" Derek said touching her body. She slowly opened her eyes.

"YOU SHOULD NOT BE SLEEPING" Derek yelled hitting her face. She did nothing. She could not do anything because she is very, very weak.

"I'm sorry" She said sitting with difficulty. She still tied in bed.

"Spread your legs!" Derek ordered.

"No" Bloom said weak.

"NOW!" Derek shouted. Bloom knew that if she did not, she would have a worse result. She opened her aching legs.

Derek put his whole hand inside her. She did not protest. She did not scream. She did nothing. Your body is already unclean. She is dying.

"I WANT MOANS YOUR BITCH! MOANS!" Derek shouted hit her face heavily, leaving a little blood on her lips. He moved the strongest hand, as if beating a UFC fighter.

Bloom closed her eyes tightly, asking the Great Dragon to help her.

"Is anybody there" Bloom and Derek heard a familiar voice.

"Sky!" She said happily. He took her hand. Sky broke down the door.

"Bloom!" Stella said shocked to see her friend.

"What did you do to her?" Sky growled.

"What she needed" Derek said. The boys began to fight with Derek. The girls ran to help Bloom.

Stella put a hood on her back. Sky is a thread to kill Derek, because his sword is upon her throat.

"Nobody messes with my love" Sky said shaking the sword at his throat.

"C'mon!" Musa said. Everyone was out of the tent. Sky caught Bloom in his arms and carried her bridal style.

**_On the way to the room of principal Faragonda ... _**

"Bloom, you're feeling pain somewhere?" Sky whispered to her. She nodded.

"No. .. my whole ... body ..." she said with difficulty.

"You'll be fine" Sky whispered to her. He gently kissed her forehead. They arrived at the door of the office Faragonda. Aisha knocked.

"Come in!" They listened and went.

" Hello Winx, hello ... Bloom!" Faragonda said shocked. She quickly rose and walked to Sky.

"What happened to her?" Faragonda asked stroking her forehead. She moaned and leaned her head on his chest.

"That teacher, Derek! He did this to her! We don't know yet what happened because she did not tell us" Sky said. Faragonda was shocked. She had hired Derek to be a good teacher, not for this.

"Where is he?" Faragonda said angrily.

"In his room, dead" Brandon said.

"Sky, tomorrow if Bloom improve, there will be a trial to know what he did to her. Judging will be on the lake" Faragonda said. All the Winx and Specialists all came out of Faragonda's office and returned to their huts.

Sky cleared Bloom comfortable clothes and put on it. He lay in the sleeping bag and covered it.

"Sky ... thank you" she said faintly, almost closing her eyes.

"You're always welcome my love" Sky said kissing the top of her head. He turned and slept with her.

**_The next day ..._**

"Bloom! Bloom? Bloom, wake up" Sky said shaking her slightly. Bloom just groaned.

"Come my love. Today will be the trial of the late Derek." Sky said stroking her bangs.

"I'm coming" she said rubbing her eyes. She looked at him. He loves those cyan eyes. He gave her a light kiss.

"Feel better?" Sky said stroking her cheek. She just nodded, but Sky knew she still feels pain. He sees it in her eyes, he feels the same pain as hers, of course! They are bound to love.

"Sky ..." she whispered trying to get up. He helped her stand up.

"Come, I'll dress you up and we can go for breakfast, okay?" He asked gently wrapping his arms around her waist. She nodded and put her head on his chest. She is hot.

"Bloom, You have a fever?" He asked touching her forehead and then her throat.

"I don't know" Bloom said with difficulty. He helped her get dressed.

It's a hot day. But surprising. She wore a jacket and jeans. Sky thought she was crazy, but she was really cold. They sat on the coffee table.

"Bloom, are you crazy?" Stella said startled to see her very warm clothes for a sunny day.

"It is already very hot, but she insisted that I can that outfit on her." Sky said softly pulling Bloom closer. He does not want hut her, and her risk of getting hurt is big now.

After breakfast, the Winx and Specialists were to Roccalute lake.

"So, former Professor Derek is found guilty of kidnapping one of our students, the Blooms Princess. Bloom, have something to say?" Faragonda said rigid. She whispered in the Sky's ear, because she can't speak loudly without difficulty.

"She said she was raped and subjected to violence of former teacher" Sky repeated what she says in his ear. Everyone was shocked. Sky was shocked too after thinking about what he had said.

She began to cry. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She cried softly into his chest.

"Shh ... don't need to cry, I'm here" He whispered to Bloom. She just nodded and tried to calm herself. After the trial about Derek, buried his body and did not talk more about this topic.

Only Bloom and Sky are in the lake. She is very sad.

"Bloom, that was the past, now it's okay, you're okay" Sky said.

"But ... but I ... he raped me, I did not ... I just ... I promised that... I would do that to you ..." She said between sobs **(each reticence was a hiccup)**.

"My love, it was not your fault" Sky said.

"I thought ... you were going... to yell at me." She said.

"Like ... GET OUT OF MY FACE AND NEVER APPEAR HERE! I would never do that to you" Sky said looking into her eyes.

"I love you" she whispered sitting on his lap.

"I love you too" He whispered back cradling her against his chest.

* * *

**emily2087: Yes, but in fact he 'loved' Bloom. Now he's dead.**

**FariesVoice15: Sky has an acute jealousy. He distrusts even their own friends! And Thoren and Daphne, my second favorite couple, they are perfect together.**

**HappyHappy102: Thanks for reading my two stories and have enjoyed it! And don't worry about ideas, I will not worry about them for a long time!**

**Guys, The reason I don't update every day, it's because I started a parody of the movie 'Frozen', which is called 'Burn'. Talks about the four characters: Bloom, Daphne, Sky and Andy. And it can be a guaranteed success! And tomorrow will come a new episode. **

**In the next episode, a surprise awaits Bloom and Sky. It will be good or bad? **

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, and thanks to FariesVoice15 the idea of wanting Derek to kiss Bloom . You really are a great friend and writer at the same time. A big hug ... get well!**

**Annie.. :)**


	8. The big surprise

**The big surprise. **

**_Some time later ... _**

The camp ended. Now, the Specialists are in Red Fountain and the Winx are in Alfea.

Bloom have been feeling ill these weeks. But surely she's not pregnant because she takes pills. She is in her room, dark, groaning in pain. She is two weeks without classes. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" Bloom said sleepily.

"My love ..." Sky said entering the room. He ran to her bed. It is with a bouquet of red roses and a box of chocolates.

"Sky ..." moaned Bloom turning to him.

"Wow ... you're bad ..." Sky said stroking her pale face. She sat with his help.

"You know what happened?" He asked pulling her into his lap. She moaned.

"No ... I don't know ..."

"I'll take you to a doctor"

"No. No please, I don't like doctors"

Bloom may be the most powerful fairy in the universe, but she hates doctors. It has a certain 'phobia' to them. And Sky know said he already asked her to go to a psychologist, but she says that psychologist is a doctor and is afraid to go there. But sometimes, he loves to make fun of her.

"You are afraid of doctor!" Sky told as a child of 5 years. She hit his arm.

"I think it's just ... menstruation" She said hiding her face in his neck.

"But ... Bloom, you take pills every day, but you take the same time?" Sky asked.

"No" she said. He was pale. One pill should be taken every day at the same time.

"What?" She asked.

"Hmm ... no, can I take you somewhere?" He asked.

"Is it the doctor?"

"No."

"Okay".

He picked her up and took her to his lev bike in the courtyard. He took her to a clinic. He came.

"What ... I asked you not to bring me here!" She said.

"Shh ..." They waited in the waiting room until their turn comes.

To open the office door, she shivered. He shook hands with her and walked to the chair.

"Good afternoon!" said the young doctor. He appears to be 24 years old, has brown hair and green eyes.

"Good afternoon ... then ... Bloom!" The doctor said.

"Ye ... ye ... yes ... and you are...?" Bloom stammered.

" , so ... what do you feel?" asked.

"Hmm ..." She mumbled.

"She feels nauseous, with headaches and is hating the smell of your favorite parfum" Sky said and she hard squeezed his hand. He looked at her and he could see the fear on her face.

"Well ... we need to make only a exam" said standing up.

He picked up a very large needle, with more than 20 cm. Bloom swallowed and dry. took another needle, 5 cm. She sighed. He went to her with a small needle.

"Sit down on the stretcher" said. Bloom sat on the stretcher.

He took a small cotton with alcohol and pricked her skin. She closed her eyes tightly and let out a deep moan. He withdrew the needle with the material filled with blood.

"Are you okay?" The doctor said putting the blood into two vials.

"Yes ... I'm okay" Bloom replied opening her eyes. left the room with vials.

"Sky ... that hurt! That hurt!"

"Bloom, was only a sting, it does not hurt!"

"Sky I hate doctor! I hate! I hate! I hate!" Bloom said hiding her face with her hands.

"Hey ... keep calm" he said. The doctor returned with a sheet in his hands.

"Bloom, his examination was a pregnancy test, and the result is ...

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

positive ..." The doctor said. The couple paled.

"Pre ... pregnant?" Sky stammered. Bloom said nothing.

"Yes, pregnant" said.

"Just ... this?" She said taking a deep breath.

"Yes, in two months" The doctor said doing the shocked couple.

"Come back in 2 months okay? There may know the sex of the baby" said and both agreed.

**_In Alfea ..._**

"PREGNANT? ! PREGNANT HOW CAN I BE PREGNANT ?" Bloom screamed inside her room. Sky says nothing.

"Speak to me! Do you hate me?" She asked holding the collar of his shirt.

"What?" He said and she started to cry.

"No. No. I never hate you!" He said patting her head. He took her hand and sat on the couch with her.

"Sky ... I did it, our life is over! Your life is over! I know you hate me!" Bloom said hiding her face.

"Never, I never hate you! I love you with my whole heart! And our life is not over, is just beginning" Sky said with a reassuring tone to calm her. She looked at him.

"Thank you for always being to my side" She said tightly hugging him. He hugged her back.

"OH MY GOD AND MY FATHER !? HE WAS ALREADY WITH RAGE WE DATING BEING, IF HE KNOW THAT I AM PREGNANT, HE WILL KILL YOU!" Bloom said looking into his eyes. She began to cry again.

"Calm ... calm ... I'm Here" He said hugging her. She hugged him back and cried into his chest.

"But ... we need to tell our parents. Tomorrow, we can go Eraklyon lunch and dinner with my parents" Bloom said wiping tears.

"Bloom ... if it is a boy, what name do you choose?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Sky Junior"

"And if is it a girl?"

"You choose"

"Hmm ... Alice"

"Okay"

She calmed down and walked to the bed.

"Sky ... I'm hungry" she said.

"You can eat what you want, remember? You're a fairy!"

"Oh yeah!" She made a magical and appeared a table with two chairs.

A plate of Spaghetti for Sky and for her a chicken, rice, chips, salad with tomatoes, grated carrot, an apple and pasta.

"You're really hungry!" He said and she laughed. Both ate.

_**After dinner ... **_

"I can't stand to eat anything else ..." She said patting her belly.

"I also" Sky said.

"Oh no ..." She said running to the bathroom.

She threw everything she had. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. She stepped out of the bathroom panting.

"What is it my love?" Sky asked walking over to her. She made the table disappear.

"I'm fine" she said through trembling.

"You're not looking."

"I'M FINE!" She screamed in anger.

"Bloom ... you suddenly changed ..." Sky said stepping back.

"Excuse me, is the baby! Don't leave me!" She said sadly and caressing her belly. He approached her. He took her hand and led her to the bed. Both sat.

"Bloom, remember: I will never leave you, especially now" he said. He put his hand on her belly.

"He or she is here, ready to have a family" he said wrapping his arms on her waist. They are a few inches away.

"You always make me smile" she whispered and they kissed. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He slowly put her lying in bed. Started making out.

Sky slowly opened the buttons of her polo blouse.

"No Sky, the baby!" She whispered stopping his hands.

"Damn" he said.

"What?"

"I just remember that I'll be 9 months without sex" He said sitting on the bed.

"Just because I'm pregnant does not mean I can't give you pleasure" She said smirking.

"How so? What are you talking about? Can I kill the baby if we fuck! Hey, where you going?" He said and she went to the bathroom. She washed her hands and returned to the bedroom.

"Sky, what you see here will drive you crazy." She said opening the buttons of his pants. He looked at her.

Then he understood what she was saying. She took off her underwear, leaving his dick appear. She rubbed it with your hands until it is hard. She caressed it with her fingers, making moans coming from Sky's mouth. While one hand works on the dick, the other hand works on his balls.

"Oh ... Bloom! ... Oh Fuck yeahhhhhhh" Sky groaned trying to control himself. She started faster and harder masturbating him.

"BLOOM!" He screamed and he came at the same time. Her hand was full of creamy white liquid.

"That will prove it" Bloom groaned seeing your hand. She controlled herself, but Sky took her hand and licked it until the white liquid out.

"Bloom, you want ... a very hot masturbation?" He whispered close to her ear. She bit her lip.

He put his hand inside her panties and made her fingers over her clit stop. He rubbed his fingers on her clit, sending shivers of pleasure down her spine.

"Sky! Fuck me ... Oh ... you're soooo better ... OHHH" she moaned. He did not resist.

He withdrew his fingers. He stripped her skirt and her panties. Her panties are wet and dripping a bit. He licked her lips and started teasing her clit with his teeth and tongue.

"OH ... SKYYYY" She screamed. Its area between the legs became soaked and swollen. He stopped. He can't force much of a pregnant woman. He glanced at his wristwatch.

"Bloom! It's 23:50, Saladin will ..."

"Sleep with me tonight" She said cutely as a child of 5 years. He smiled.

"I'll sleep with you" He said and she smiled.

She put her pajamas and she did magic, appeared pajamas for him too. She lay in bed with him. She is in his strong arms, wrapped around his waist.

"I love you" He said.

"I love you too" she said and they both fell asleep.

* * *

**StellaSunny: surprise!**

**emily2087: I don't know when the next update, but stay tuned! **

**FariesVoice15: Thank you, you always have a good comment. Your heart there is much goodness. **

**Some people send me PM about me not being more friend winxclublover1999. I'm sorry, but it is my problem with her. **

**And the reason for the delay of the update, it did two years because I lost my parents in a car accident. I almost could not get my iPad to write a chapter for you. And tomorrow is Father's Day, and I'll do without my father, unfortunately. But I know he will always be in my heart. Sorry for sharing my thoughts that have nothing to do with it. **

**I'll take a week of Vacation writing in FanFiction, but I will not stop reading stories!**

**And I created a new poll, please vote! It's very necessary! **

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie... :/**


	9. Spreading the news

**Spreading the news.**

Bloom woke to the sound of Stella screaming, as always. She opened her eyes and turned to the side. She saw Sky.

"Morning" He said kissing her cheek.

" Morning ... I'M LATE! ARE TEN HOURS AND I NEED FOR PUTTING ME ... Today is Saturday, right?" Bloom said agitated.

"Hmm ... yes" He said quietly.

"Oh okay then ..." She said sitting on the bed.

"Remember, today we have to talk to our parents" Sky said and Bloom sighed.

"It will be okay, okay?" He said reassuringly. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. He started to kiss and lightly bite her neck.

"Hmm ... Sky ... you've always been good in bed, as I said before" She moaned. His hands went up to her waist to her breasts. He put his hand under the small blouse she was wearing and began to play with them.

"Sky ... Oh ... yeahhhh!" Bloom moaned falling on him. He continued to get tired of playing with her breasts. He moved his hand to her panties** (her pajamas is a blouse and panties like mine :P and it is just a sweatpants)**.

He pushed the curtain aside, letting him feel her beautiful pussy. He stroked it with increasing moans of her mouth. When him stimulated her clit, she was out of control, she asked over and over, but she knows she can not. And Sky not want to be wrong with her. He knows that his child is in her womb, and he will cause if they made out.

She cames a bit, leaving some of her juices on his fingers. He put Bloom in a comfortable position on his lap and licked his fingers.

"Hmm ... if I could ..." She moaned. They stopped and went to the bathroom to take a bath. She came with a pink dress **(on profile) **and he in his formal attire** (season 6 ep 6)**.

"Sky, you think this dress is cute on me?" Bloom asked looking in the mirror.

"Sure! Until you look good naked" He said wrapping his arms around her waist and putting his head on her neck.

"But ... I'm fat" Bloom said. Her belly does not even appear yet. She just thinks she's fat because of hormones.

"No, you're thin, thin and beautiful"

"You calling me skinny?"

"No" he said cautiously.

"You called me skinny!" Bloom said angrily. He stepped back.

"Sky Sorry, I ... I can't control ... I" She said but Sky interrupted.

"I know, is calm, is hormones. It's Okay" he told her reassuringly.

"The more I cry, the more I say I hate you, you still love me"

" 'Cause without you my life has no meaning" Bloom let a tear stream down on her cheeks.

"I love you" she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too" he said and they gave a passionate kiss. They started making out but soon Bloom stopped.

"What is it dear?" He asked. She did not answer. She ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

"Bloom, are you ... oh" Sky said and he went to her.

"You don't disgusted me?" She said wiping his mouth.

"Hmm ... if I have done several times a blowjob on you've kissed your mouth and took care of you when you were sick, so no ..." He said wrapping his arms about her.

They came out of the bathroom and grabbed a small ship. They were to Eraklyon.

_**In the castle of Eraklyon ... **_

"King Erandor and Queen Samara, Prince Sky are here along with Princess Bloom" A servant said.

"Oh ... Sky?" Samara said excitedly.

"And Bloom" Erandor growled. Bloom and Sky appear in the throne room. They are holding hands. Bloom still feels uncomfortable while Sky's parents look at her. She squeezed his hand.

"Sky! Bloom! How good to see you again" Samara said rising from her throne. She walks up to them.

"Mom, dad" said Sky waving to his father. Erandor walks and stands on the side of Samara.

"I wanted to know the reason of you lunch with us" said Erandor stubby. Bloom swallowed. Samara patted Erandor.

"Well, if you want lunch now, we can go" Samara said smiling. Bloom slowly smiled.

**_On the way to the dining room ... _**

"Well ... mom, dad, if you have a grandson or granddaughter now, you would be happy?" Sky asked scratching his head.

"Sure" Samara said.

"Why are you asking this?" Erandor asked.

"Hmm ..." Bloom and Sky glances.

"Wait, you're not pregnant, are you?" Samara said looking directly at Bloom.

"Hmm ... yes" She said with fear of their reaction.

"That's good, at least we aren't concerned with an heir" Erandor said. Samara remained silent.

"I'll have a grandchild? I WILL HAVE A GRANDCHILD! I'll help you in the room decor, the clothes and purchases" Samara said hugging Bloom. She hugged her back and smiled.

"Well, now we have a reason to lunch" Erandor said. They arrived in the dining room and sat on the chairs.

The first course was shrimp with asparagus, and lunch is Lorraine pie (French), white wine and chocolate pudding for dessert.

"Oh ... Bloom. Goes You can't drink wine, like a juice?" Samara asked sweetly.

"Hmm ... yes, preferably orange" Bloom said with a great attitude. Samara smiled.

"Joane, can bring her some orange juice?" Samara asked.

"Of course your majesty" The servant brought the orange juice and set aside for the Bloom, removing the wine.

"So Bloom, will be what name if is it a boy?" Samara asked sipping her wine.

"Well ... if it's a boy, will Sky Junior, and if girl is Alice" Bloom said taking a bite of her shrimp.

"Hmm ... and nicknames?" Samara said taking a bite of one of her asparagus.

"SJ **(pronounced CJ)** and Alis" Bloom said. When you finish the entry, lunch was served.

And after lunch and dessert, Bloom and Sky spent the rest of the afternoon in the royal garden. They are sitting on the fountain.

"Sky, I'm so nervous about what my father will say ..."

"Don't be afraid, I am here with you" He put his hand on her cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

She smiled and blushed. He kissed her passionately. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. Of her cheek, he dropped his hand to her waist.

"I love you" She whispered giving him a last kiss.

"I love you too" He whispered back.

They went to Domino. Before entering the throne room, Bloom looked sad at the ground.

"Sky, I'm afraid" She said looking into his eyes.

"Don't be, okay?" he said and he opened the door of the throne room.

"Bloom, Sky!" Daphne greeted them hugging Bloom.

"How are you?" Daphne asked smiling.

"We'll ... well" Bloom said. She looked at her father.

"Can we have dinner?" Oritel asked and Marion nodded. All went to the dining room.

While they waited for dinner with a nice first course, Oritel never stopped to see Sky's face. He knows there's something wrong here.

"So what's the big news?" Marion asked curiously.

"Something happened" Bloom said.

"You aren't pregnant right?" Oritel said laughing.

"Actually ..."

"Are you pregnant?" Oritel repeated more severely. Bloom closed her eyes and nodded.

"WHAT?" Oritel shouted angrily.

"Dad, calm down" Daphne tried but the anger did not leave Oritel.

"You, I WARNED YOU !" Oritel said pointing to Sky. "This is all your fault!"

"Father, don't blame him" Bloom said trying to calm him down. Oritel took a knife from the table and threw in his direction. He managed to deflect.

"Dad, no! He is not to blame, it's me, that I did not take the pills at the right time" Bloom said calming him. Oritel left the room, leaving the rest of the family there.

"I'll talk to him" Bloom said going to him.

"Father ..." Bloom said walking to the balcony of the ballroom.

"Father, please, talk to me"

"What kind of person has a child at 22 years?"

"Father, I already have majority, I'm sorry"

"Bloom, I don't want the newspapers and paparazzi say that my daughter is a whore"

"You think I'm a whore ...?"

"No, it's ... I don't want to embarrass"

"Shame? Are you ashamed of me? Sky's parents are happy for us, they are proud of it. I knew this was a bad idea"

"Wait, Samara and Erandor already know? "

"Yes! We went to lunch with them today, and she's eager to see her grandchild"

"Bloom, how long you're ... well you know ..."

"2 months"

Oritel sighed.

"Dad, why don't you let me have freedom mile to be a mother?"

"Because ... I still stare at you like you were my little girl"

"What?"

"I regard you as my little girl, who loved to ride in Peg, went out with her friends ..."

"Own ... Dad!"

Bloom hugs Oritel.

"You will never lose me, even to Sky"

He smiled and hugged her back. They returned to the dining room. Oritel sat in his place and Bloom sat in her place too.

" So, how many months do you have B?" Daphne asked enjoying dinner.

"2 months"

"I've thought of names?" Marion said smiling.

"If will be boy Sky Junior and girl is going to be Alice" Bloom said.

**_After dinner and dessert ... _**

Bloom received a call from Alfea. Sky and she had to leave.

**_In Faragonda's office ... _**

The Winx, Specialists and Faragonda are talking about something. The door opened and Bloom and Sky entered on the room.

"Bloom, Sky! I wanted to talk to you" Faragonda said.

"Yeah director Faragonda" Bloom said.

"The boys will be here for a while because they have a mission" Faragonda said.

"What mission?" Bloom asked curiously.

"They will need a piece of the forbidden book, which is somewhere in the forest. You are also in this mission" Faragonda said.

"I mean ... we go to sleep with them?" Sky asked. Leers filled the room.

"Yes. And I don't want anything to happen to my girls!"

"Heard Sky?" Riven funny said.

"Actually, there's another thing we want to tell you all." Bloom said and Sky and she looked at each other.

"What?" Everyone said together.

"I'm pregnant" Blooms said smiling.

"Oh really?" Stella said jumping for joy.

"I'm going to get all the baby clothes!"

"How many months?" Faragonda said.

"Two months"

"Bloom, at 5 months you can already get your student license ok?"

"Ok"

"All for your rooms!" Faragonda said. Everyone went to the Winx's dormitory. (_It's the same apartment, but each have their own room_).

All put a more comfortable outfit and began to play 'What do you prefer'. The bottle spun and stopped between Bloom and Riven.

"Bloom, you prefer to shave your head or fall back a waterfall"

"Hmm ... shave my head"

"Really?" Everyone said amazed.

"Yes, it is less painful than falling backwards" She said. She spun the bottle. Stopped in Sky.

"Sky, you prefer sex with Diaspro or stay a year without sex?"

"Certainly getting a year without sex." Sky spun the bottle and stood between him and Aisha.

"Aisha, you prefer to take a full glass of pepper or kiss a cockroach?"

"Pepper"

Upon finishing the game, Bloom remembered a game.

"Never say yes or no" (_it was a common game in Brazil_).

"Sky, you have 23 years?"

"Correct" he said.

"Stella, you ever kissed a sapo thinking he was a prince?"

"Wrong"

"What is the name of the game?" Stella and Sky glances.

"Never say yes or no"

"lost"

"Why?"

"Because talked yes and no. Opps!"

"YOU LOST" The group shouted. Everyone laughed and went to their rooms. The night was quiet and romantic.

* * *

**winxclublover1999: thank you.**

**FariesVoice15: I love the love! And Sky always be beside her, as you say.**

**StellaSunny: Thanks for your support, and I always had the feeling that they look for me from heaven. **

**emily2087: Thanks for your support, and thank you for your compliment. **

**In the next chapter, you will know what the sex of the baby and see a beautiful proposal happen.**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie... :)**


	10. Oh my GOD!

**Oh my God! It is a...**

**_Two months later ..._**

Bloom is the fourth month of pregnancy. It is now almost five and already have the student license. Everyone is taking care of her, and no one let her do heavy duty. Sometimes she gets irritated with it because she spends all day in bed, watching TV, eating things, throwing things and so on.

Today is a Friday, is near the Bloom's birthday. Today is a day of autumn, the leaves of trees, as orange, fall on the grass. Bloom are waited Sky to take it on the doctor. She heard a knock on the door.

"C'min" Bloom said. Sky slowly opened the door.

"My love, can we go?" Sky said. She nodded and stood up from the bed with his help. He took the ship and they were the doctor.

"Hmm ... now we know the gender of the baby" said passing through a gel cold in Bloom's belly. Her belly grew, but not much.

An ultrasound began. Sky was ap her side all the time, holding her hand. The image appeared on the monitor.

"Well ... it seems that you will be preparing to buy balls, skateboards and caps, because it's a boy!" Dr. Pharrell said. Sky smile ear to ear.

"Boy? Do you heard it Sky? ! It's a boy" Bloom said weeping with joy. Sky left a tear run down his cheek because his dream was a boy. A boy for him to create a new Specialist.

They went straight to Eraklyon after that, tell the news to Queen Samara, who was anxious to know about their future heir.

"A boy? I'll help you at all, and we can start with the room, then with the outfit and then ..."

"Mom, calm down" Sky said calming her mother.

"You can't! And it will mark the date of your wedding!" Samara said and Bloom eyes widened.

"Could it be after the baby is born?" Bloom asked.

"Sure" Samara said calming.

"What color do you want his room?" Samara asked. Sky sighed impatiently.

"Sky, you'd better get distracted with something" Bloom said and Samara and she laughed.

Sky rolled his eyes and went to the royal garden. Bloom and Samara went to the tea room.

"I wish that his room was blue" Bloom said sipping his mint tea.

"Hmm ... that's the same thing I said when I was pregnant of Sky" Samara said and Bloom laughed.

"I should not tell you this, but I have photos of the Sky when baby" Samara said smirk. It is the first time Bloom sees she smirk.

"Hmm ... I" Bloom smirked back. Samara took an album of velvet cloak. The lyrics were written there in gold: Sky's album.

Samara opened and the first photo shown Samara was holding Sky in motherhood. Samara was younger, it was 22 years ago when she was 22 years old. Sky's eyes were closed and his blond hair falling over his forehead. On the next page, Sky was taking a bath in a tub akin be silver, with a small boat in his small hands. Bloom laughed at the cute way he was. On the sheet beside Sky and Brandon together, playing with plastic carts. On the next page, Sky was 10 years, with his old Baseball team. Gave to recognize Timmy, Brandon, Riven and Thoren. She turned the page and saw Erandor and Sky, one beside the other, as if making an arm. On the page beside him and Diaspro, Diaspro was hugging him, but he rolled his eyes at the time the photo was taken. It was funny. In the next two pages, Bloom and he had together in an embrace, 5 years ago. She let a tear escape her eye.

"And this other sheet, we let him choose, but he never touched this album" Samara said sadly.

"If this album means so much, he will notice and will again for the pictures of the best moments of his life. I know he will come back to see when this album Sky Junior born, trust me" Bloom said putting her hand in Samara's face in a friendly gesture. Samara looked at her with a tear dripping on her face. Blooms cleared it.

"They grow up so fast Bloom" Samara said hugging her. She burst into tears on her shoulder.

"It's okay" Bloom said rubbing her back, making the queen cry anymore. She had never imagined that Samara would be so sensitive.

**_After some time ... _**

Bloom and Samara were to garden find Sky . They found him sitting in the garden fountain, watching the clouds.

"Sky" Bloom said sitting beside him. Samara sat on the other side of it.

" Finished talking? "Sky said laughing. Samara and Bloom laughed too.

" Sky, you remember that? "Samara said showing the album to Sky.

" Wow ... how long ... "Sky said flipping through the album and seeing the pictures.

" Will I have to make one for Sky Junior "He said smiling. Samara hugged him. He hugged back.

" Awn ... how cute " Bloom said and Sky and Samara separated and blushed.

"Well ... Bloom, we have to go to Domino remember?" Sky said. Bloom agreed.

"Bye Queen Samara, a few days I come to stay in Eraklyon and arrange for the coming baby" Bloom said .

"Bye Bloom" Samara said smiling. Bloom and Sky entered the ship and went to Domino. Bloom was the first out and admire Domino evening.

"Domino's beautiful at night" Bloom said past the guards at the gate. Sky gave hand with hers.

"Bloom, I don't expect to see you here" Marion said hugging her daughter.

"Sky and I discovered the gender of the baby and wanted to share with you" Bloom said.

"Okay" Marion said. The family gathered in the dining room.

"So Bloom, his name will be the same Sky Junior?" Daphne said.

"Yes, it will be Sky Junior" Bloom said.

"Sky, I'll give you a mission for you to keep for the rest of life" Oritel said firmly looking Sky.

"Father!" Bloom growled.

"Any mission sir" Sky said.

"I want you to take care of Bloom with your life, and care of the child that you have. It's the first time I say this to a boy, thank you for being the husband of my daughter" Oritel said.

"Oh ... thanks, but we're not married" Sky said scratching his head.

"We're thinking of getting married after the baby is born" Bloom said holding Sky's hands under the table.

She stroked it to calm him, and she succeeded. After that, they decided to sleep in Domino. Bloom and Sky are in her room, making out, a wild making out . Bloom interrupted because she began to feel ill.

"Are you okay?" Skys asked sweetly.

"It's okay ... just a ... just a boring sickness" Bloom said putting her hand on her belly. She rubbed gently letting out a groan.

"You sure you're okay? Seems that SJ **(pronounced CJ)** is bothering you" Sky said.

" ALL IS WELL DAMN!" Bloom shouted. Sky only lay in bed. She also laid.

"I love you" She said putting her head on his chest.

"I love you too" said Sky and both slept.

* * *

**emily2087: Thank you, I'll never stop writing mainly because their reviews inspire me.  
**

**StellaSunny: Thank you, you are one more reason I don't stop writing. **

**This episode of Bloom being a mother was dedicated to my late mother Elizabeth. Thanks for always live in my heart and always appear in the sweetest dreams I have. I know one day we will meet. Now I'm going to ruin my iPad with tears! **

**In the next episode will be the preparation and delivery of the baby. And I created my new story to replace Burn, Dark Heart, another BXS.**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!  
**

**Annie... :)**


	11. Author's note (I know it's boring)

**Lovely fans...**

**My school back, and I'm FULL of homework. So... In two weeks I'll out. Sorry if I make you sad. **

**A big hug... Get well!**

**Annie :)**


	12. Sky Junior and Erotic Dream

**Sky Junior.**

Bloom is the eighth to ninth month of pregnancy. She is in Eraklyon with Samara. The baby's room is blue, with white wooden floor, the furniture was ivory. There were two large chests full of toys normal wood. On the floor there was a polar bear rug, but of course it was not a real bear. Bloom and Samara all day or are in the tea room or the Sky's room.

"Hmm ..." Bloom moaned feeling a sharp pain on her belly.

"Are you okay?" Samara asked worriedly.

"I'm ... That's just ... ARG!"

"I'll get help" Samara said leaving the room.

Bloom was moaning and screaming in pain. She did not know if it was the baby or if it was just a pain whatsoever which is normal to feel, after all, she never had a child before!

Samara entered the room with two nurses from the castle. One brought a basin of warm water, the other nurse brought a pair of scissors, two diapers (that sick people in hospital use and normal) and two towels. Samara is with a light green jumpsuit winter and a light blue blanket.

Bloom began to sound, even though the winter. She held the quilts of bed and screamed as loud as she could.

"Shrink legs" One of the nurses said.

"I can't!" Bloom answered followed by a scream.

"Can yeah C'mon!" the nurse said. Blooms shrugged her legs as much as she could.

"Now spread your legs" The other nurse said. Bloom opened her legs.

The nurses looked at the state of her vagina. Put gloves on both hands.

"Push!" One of them said.

Bloom began to push hard. She screamed. A nurse stretched labia of the vagina to see if it saw something. And yes. She saw the baby's head.

"Push harder. Already gives the baby to be seen"

Bloom pushed as hard as she could. A nurse pulled the baby's head.

Bloom screamed when she felt something out of her. A cry was heard. She stopped crying and smiled through panting.

A nurse cut the umbilical cord and put him in warm water. After being cleaned, Samara put a little baby in hot outfit. He stopped crying when Samara wrapped in blue blanket.

Bloom is bleeding in the genital region.

"Now that little baby is well, let us take care of his mother" Samara said looking at Bloom. She is holding Sky Junior.

The nurses cleaned Bloom. They used a wet towel and water, cleaning Bloom. Nurses put the adult diaper in Bloom, to stop her bleeding. After they were gone.

Samara put Sky Junior in her arms. He was the father of the beautiful blond curls. His eyes were closed and covered to blonde bangs **(Her hair style is Jack Frost, only blonde)**.

The baby opened his blue eyes like the sky, just like Sky. Bloom smiled, letting a tear escape her eye. The baby looked into the Bloom's eyes.

"Sky Junior ..." Bloom said stroking his little face to one of her finger. He started sucking her finger.

"Looks like he's hungry" Samara said.

"It is ... Could you help me?" Bloom said. She has a little afraid to do something wrong with SJ.

"Sure" Samara said sitting beside her.

"Puse your chest out and pull the nozzle on his lips" Samara said.

Bloom did it. Sky Junior began to suckle the milk of Bloom's breast.

"Queen Samara, feel like I'm forgetting someone ..." Bloom said not letting her eyes escape the small Sky Junior.

"SKY!" Samara and Bloom said together.

Samara stood up and called Sky.

**Sky:** Mom? It's okay? Is Bloom okay?

**Samara:** Awn ... I think so cute the way you care about her.

**Sky:** What happened mom?

**Samara:** come to Eraklyon ASAP.

**Sky:** but why?

It was too late. Samara had hung up the phone.

_**In Red Fountain ...**_

Sky quickly packed his bags. He fired up Specialists and Saladin warned that it would take to get back.

Arriving Eraklyon, he climbed as fast as he could to his room. When opening the door, dropped his bag on the floor and his jaw too. He saw Bloom with a baby in her lap.

"Bloom was He... He... born" Sky said amazed. He approached her.

"Yes Sky, he was born. Sky Junior was born" Bloom said looking into his eyes. "Take him "Bloom said offering Sky Junior of her lap.

"But what if I hurt him?" Sky said.

"He is your son!"

Samara left the room to leave the family alone.

Sky was convinced and took him in his arms. Sky Junior slowly opened his eyes, revealing his blue eyes like his father. Sky was speechless and with no better response than he is feeling. The feeling of being a father.

Sky Junior laughed cute. Sky smiled. The little baby stretched his arms to try to reach his face. Sky sat in the chair beside the bed and lowered his head. Sky Junior (SJ) touched the hair and the face of his father. Bloom smiled at the beautiful scene.

"He loves you very much Sky" Bloom said.

"I love him very much" replied Sky still playing with SJ.

Sky lightly rubbed his head on SJ's belly.

SJ laughed, tickling feeling.

Sky stopped and returned SJ to Bloom.

"Are you okay?" Sky said lying down beside her.

"I am" Bloom said smiling. "Sky, put him in the crib, please?"

"Sure" Sky said.

He took SJ deeply asleep and took him to his room. He put it in the cradle.

SJ looked like he wanted something to embrace. Sky took a green teddy bear and gave it to him. The boy slept peacefully.

Sky returned to the room. He began to undress completely.

"Sky ... What are you doing ..?" Bloom asked timidly.

"Undressing me to take a bath" he said turning to her. His eyes forwarded straight to his dick.

"Oh ... Okay" Bloom said without taking her eyes. He went into the bathroom.

"I need sex ... urgent!" Bloom murmured. She bit her lip wondering what pleasure in her veins.

Sky left the bathroom ..

"Already?" Bloom said interrupting his own thoughts.

"Hey! It took me 10 minutes!" Sky said lying down beside her.

"Oh" was all she said before lights out.

"Good night" She said snuggling into his chest.

"Good night" He said enjoying the smell of your hair.

**_..._**

Bloom then appeared in the bedroom wearing a sexy lingerie piece. It was a black corset and she was wearing and Sky looked up, amazed at how sexy she looked.

"Hey my baby, why don't you take those clothes off and join me in bed?" Sky said seductively while leaning against the doorway.

Sky got up and walked over to her. She grabbed his hand and led him into the room. He closed the door behind him.

Sky stripped off all his clothes except his boxers in no time and got into bed next to Bloom. It was odd, it was like he didn't have control of himself and knew it, but there was no way he could get it back.

She rolled over to look at him and grabbed his face.

"I want you to fuck me tonight Sky" She said while looking into his eyes. He suddenly got the urge to have sex, even though just a second ago he didn't really have any desire to.

"Of course I will Bloom" Sky said. He reached over and began to kiss her on the lips. Then he moved his mouth to her jaw and kissed her starting there and slowly moved down her neck to her chest. While doing this he also moved his hand around to her back to unclasp her top. He pulled it down and continued to kiss her chest down to her breast.

Sky continued to kiss her and slightly passed over her nipple before continuing down her stomach to her abdomen and slid down her panties. He kissed her inner thighs and then moved to her pussy and began to lick the outside of it. After doing this for a while, he then put his tongue inside of her and pulled it in and out.

Bloom began moaning in pleasure as Sky moved steadily. He then came back up to her breasts which were better than any other than he had seen before, with large hard nipples. He began to suck on the one and rolled around her nipple with his tongue and played with the other one with his fingers.

She had reached down to his hard member and was moving it up and down, making him want to just be inside her more.

"Just fuck me already!" Bloom moaned as he was sucking harder on her nipple.

He went to reach of a condom, but Bloom stopped him. "I don't care, I just want you!" and opened up her legs. Sky took off his boxers and thrust himself inside of her. He couldn't believe the feeling, he had never had sex with any girl without a condom before. He was going slow since he thought most girls liked that, but she didn't seem pleased so he started going faster and faster, making the entire bed shake and move.

"Oh god, fuck yes Sky!" She began to yell as he pounded her more and more. He heard her scream in pleasure and thinking she had came, he was about to as well. But she stopped him and flipped him over with strength that he didn't even know was possible for a girl.

"Now let me fuck you" She said with her hands on his shoulders.

She began to slowly move up and down on his dick, creating a new sensation of pleasure that Sky had never experienced. No one had even been this aggressive with him before and he liked it.

She all of a sudden then started to go faster and bent her back as she went up and down on him, making her breasts shake up and down. Sky reached up and grabbed them, pinching her nipples as she continued to move. "Oh yeah baby, just like that, oh yeah Bloom" Sky groaned. Just as he thought he was going to come, he all of a sudden didn't. He still wanted to but wasn't at the breaking point anymore.

The next thing he knew, he was standing up and fucking her from behind while she was bent over the bed.

He held her breasts as they hung down and shook from the movement of him going in and out of her so fast. Again the bed was shaking and she was moaning loudly. He was also moaning loudly "Blooooom, fuck yeah, fuck yeah! Oh God you are so tight and wet".

She then turned around and wrapped her legs around him. He picked her up and put himself inside of her and began thrusting while holding her. He had never done this before either and it made his dick even harder since it was even better than the sex he had had before. He kept feeling like he was going to cum and was surprised he hadn't yet since they had been fucking for a long time, but he just wanted to keep going.

He pushed her against a wall and thrust even harder into her, making her scream. He wanted to come so badly that he supported her with only one hand and kept punching the wall next to her.

Again though, he didn't and put her down on the edge of the table on the other side of the room. He put himself inside of her again and fucked her while she moved up and down on the table, her breasts moving around like crazy. It was clear on her face that she had already had multiple orgasms and was about to have another.

They then laid back down on the bed but this time she wrapped her ankles around his back and he surprisingly reached her pussy and fucked her like this. She moved her legs up and down his back which was the best feeling ever as he kept shoving his dick inside of her.

They took a short break from fucking since Bloom suddenly reached down and licked the head of his dick. Sky loved blow jobs, but rarely got them. She the slowly licked the underside of his head and moved it all into her mouth and began sucking on it.

"Oh my God Bloom, you are the best" He said. She kept sucking him while licking his head. She would lick the underside in circles and the lightly lick all of his head. Sky held her head and felt her soft hair. He looked down at her and loved seeing her mouth around his dick. He moaned "you're too fucking good Bloom, I'm about to come". But once again, before he could come, she released him and walked him out to her balcony where she sat on the narrow ledge and signaled him over. He inserted himself into her and fucked her carefully here as she screamed from an orgasm once more. He thought he would finally get to come too but he suddenly didn't feel like it.

She let him pick her up once again and told him to decide what he wanted to next, making him realize he hadn't really decided anything that night so far.

He really liked it from behind, she he bent her over the bed and began to fuck her as hard as he possible could. He could see in the mirror at the head of her bed her breasts moving up and down rapidly and he grabbed them once more and played with her nipples. Without letting her know, He turned her around, threw her on the bed, and quickly got right back into her and pounded her as hard as he could. He bent over and began to suck on her nipple and make a circular motion around it with his tongue. She moaned "Oh Skyyyy, yes, keep going, oh god yes fuck me harder. Oh god keep sucking me please" She moaned. He nibbled on it sucked hard as he pounded her and felt he was about to come. Once again he was about to come but she quickly turned him back over onto his back and she was on top.

"Let me take care of you baby" She said seductively while rubbing her own breasts. She moved slowly up and down on him again, similar to before. She leaned over and held his wrists and kissed his cheek and moved to his lips while still moving up and down on him. He couldn't believe how good this felt, he almost never let women stay on top of him. "Please Bloom, please let me come, oh god I want to so badly, you are so fucking wet and tight I can't handle it anymore" he moaned and pleaded. She started to move up and down on him faster and faster. He saw her begin to have an orgasm as her face melted in pleasure and she shouted "Oh Sky go ahead, Oh god yes Ohhh". He then finally came inside of her as much as he ever had. As he was pumping out into her he felt like he was a God. It felt like it lasted at least a full minute. "OHHHHHHHH FUCCKKK BLOOOOOOMMMM" He said as he felt the best ecstasy in the world as he came inside her tight pussy.

She stayed on top of him for a minute and then got down and laid next to him. Sky was exhausted from fucking Bloom for almost all night. He looked outside and could see the sun coming up.

"lets take a nap baby" Bloom said as she put her head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"you know, you're the best I've ever had" he told her.

"yeah, you have the biggest dick I've ever see, I love it" she replied and slightly rubbed it above the cover. Sky smiled and then fell asleep.

"BLOOM!" Sky shouted, making her wake.

"What? Oh ... it was just ... a dream ..." Bloom went back to sleep.

Sky just shrugged and went back to sleep too.

* * *

**FariesVoice15: I like when you like.  
**

**emily2087: here is another brand new!**

**StellaSunny: Thank you :).**

**This episode has a part, the erotic dream of my old story, Medicine of Love :3.**

**Guys, Dark Heart is over! Hahahaha joke. Dark Heart go update in next weekend.**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	13. The marriage

**The Marriage.**

Sky Junior made 1 year old. His father when he was little was the master of mischief, until he went to Red Fountain. But SJ, even though small, makes a big mess, that sometimes leaves Bloom and Samara crazy.

Bloom and Sky are getting married tomorrow, but they are looking for the little blondie. They are looking at the entire castle, but they do not find.

Imagine where SJ might be. He's in his parents room in the drawer of corsets of his mother, on the hardwood dresser.

Bloom and Sky entered the desperate. They did not notice in SJ in the drawer.

"And if Yoshinoya kidnapped?" Bloom said horrified.

"And if he's crawling around in this dangerous world?" Sky said sweating to worry.

"And if ..." They said together but stopped. They saw SJ with a bra covering his eyes.

"Sky Junior!" Bloom said going to him. She took him, leaving her bra in the drawer.

"What were you doing there?" Bloom severe said. SJ made a crying face.

"No, don't cry" Bloom said but it was too late. SJ is now crying.

"Now you made him cry!" Sky said.

Bloom ignored the comment. She put him in a comfortable position and gently stroked his cheek. Quickly, the tears disappeared. SJ started to play with Bloom's hand, and cutly **(I don't know if it exist) **laughing.

"Finally I can now give him a bath" Bloom said for Sky. SJ paled. He stopped playing with her hand, and did everything to get out of Bloom's arms

"ARG" Bloom cried because SJ's small hands crushed her breasts for him to try out.

Sky took SJ in his arms. In father's arms, the baby calmed down a bit, laying his head on Sky's shoulder.

Moving the lips to SJ draw attention, Bloom murmured: "Let's take him to the bathroom"

Sky nodded. The couple walked slowly to the bathroom. Before they got there, they heard a soft snore of SJ. Bloom smiled. They entered the bathroom SJ's room. Bloom turned on the hot water tap.

SJ awoke to the sound of water. Sky looked at him. The baby looked around and moved quickly out of the Sky's arms.

Bloom caught him in her arms, despite his protests.

"Sky, get a good warm clothes for him please?" Bloom asked removing the clothing of SJ was using.

"Okay" Sky said out of the bathroom.

Bloom tried put SJ in the bathtub. He gripped her neck.

She crouched down and tried put his feet in the bath, but once again it failed, because he wrapped his legs around her waist.

Bloom snorted. She bent over, almost falling into the tub. He squeezed his legs around her waist. At that moment she fell in the bathtub, with her real dress and everything. SJ ended up falling too, but instead of crying, he cutly laughed pointing to his mom all wet with warm water and foam.

Bloom withdrew fringe front of his eyes and looked at SJ laughing. She smiled, because even wet and her favorite dress spoiled, she loves to see the smile on his face, and she also managed put him in the bathtub.

Sky entered the bathroom and saw Bloom in the tub with SJ.

"What did I miss?" Sky said putting his clothes on a chair in the bathroom.

"Long story" Bloom said. SJ sat on her lap and desperate pulled her collar.

"What is it dear?" Bloom said looking into his blue eyes.

SJ pointed to his plastic little ship above the sink. Sky took it and gave him the little toy.

After SJ finishing the bath, Bloom and Sky let him watch a little of Peppa Pig. The little boy fell asleep. Bloom put him in the crib and turned out the light, leaving the baby sleeping peacefully.

She arrived in Sky and her room. She saw Sky sitting in bed, reading a book.

Sky looked at her. She was wet, appearing with her curves, especially her beautiful breasts and her waist.

"It seems that this dress just right?" Sky said looking at her nipples through her dress.

"Yes" She said taking her dress. She wears only her panties. Sky closed the book and looked at her beautiful body until her reach her panties.

"Why are you looking at me?" Bloom said about taking off her panties. Sky could not answer, he is too excited to say something.

"Uff" Bloom snorted and pulled her panties. She turned before Sky could see her special part. He admired her ass, half wet.

"B-Bloom, c-can you stay on top of me?" Sky said, but he soon realized and blushed deeply.

Bloom smirked. She turned to him and seductively walked up to him. She climbed on top of him and spread her legs. His hungry eyes roamed through her legs. _Uh ... that tight and wet place. _Sky bit his lip thinking about it.

"I will fulfill all your wishes, what more do you want?" Bloom seductively whispered in his ear. To finish the sentence, she gently bit his ear and began kissing too.

"I-I want ..." Sky tried to say but was so stunned.

"Don't be shy, just say you" She said looking into his eyes.

"I want ... A ... A blowjob" was all he said.

Bloom kissed her cheek, lips and jaw. He moaned as she felt her hands roam over his bare chest.

Bloom kissed his strong muscles, her hand ran to his sweatpants. She put her hand into his pants. She felt his already hard cock and pulled it out of his pants. She looked at his cock hungrily.

She went down to come face to face with his dick. She licked her lips before indulging with the cock. Sky moaned her name, grabbing her hair.

She sucked his head as hard as possible. He could take no more. He came into her warm and wet mouth, like her pussy.

She looked at him, savoring the salty cream. He pulled her up to get his height.

"What more do you want?" She asked seductively, caressing her own breasts.

"Fuck you" He said and both were under the covers. The bed began to shake violently and hit the wall. Moans, cries and breaths were heard.

**_The next day ..._**

"Did they ever awoke?" A woman said.

Sky looked up and saw the Winx and the Specialists. Stella and Flora with a child in their lap.

"Hey!" Sky said rubbing his eyes.

"Opps, we have not seen you naked" Stella said covering the eyes of the brunette boy on her lap.

Bloom agreed.

"Girls!" Bloom exclaimed. "Oh wait ..." Bloom blushed realizing that she's naked. "How did you get here?"

"One person showed us the key" Aisha said revealing SJ sitting beside her.

"Just come back so we can dress" Sky said and all obeyed. SJ used small hands and covered his little eyes.

Bloom and Sky put an outfit. Everyone looked at them.

"It's time to prepare for the wedding!" Stella said snapping her fingers.

"Before that, who are these cute kids?" Bloom asked playing with a brunette baby.

"This is Brandon Junior, but you can call him BJ. And this is Brennda, twin sister of BJ" Stella said smiling. Bloom smiled back.

"This is Stephany" Flora said showing a pale girl with black hair.

"We have not decided whether we have children" Musa said and Tecna and Aisha agreed.

"SJ and BJ will stay here with the boys while Brennda and Stephany stay with us in the queen bedroom, bye!" Stella said as the door closed. SJ crawled up Sky. He took it in his lap.

"Well ... We have to get" Riven said.

**_At the time of marriage ..._**

"If anyone goes against this marriage, speak now or forever shut up" the priest said. Bloom and Sky looked at the audience.

"I now pronounce you ..."

"Stop the wedding!" A female voice said.

Bloom and Sky looked back and slammed to see Diaspro.

"Diaspro?" The couple said together.

"Hello bitch and Sky"

"Don't you dare call her that!" Sky said stepping aFront.

"I can call it that yes, because she stole my man!" Diaspro said.

The audience was shocked.

"She did not steal me, I fell for her Diaspro!" Sky said and Diaspro many shouted curses and swearing.

SJ crawled to her. He pulled the skirt of her dress, trying to get her attention.

"Sky Junior, no!" Bloom rebuked. The baby did not care. He became interested in ruby diamond necklace she's wearing.

"It is better to hear your mother crying baby!" Diaspro said kicking SJ. He cried hard, because his stomach is aching.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? HE DID NOTHING TO YOU!" Daphne said running up the baby. She picked it up and tried to make him stop crying, but without success.

"Arg ... Mother Fu ..." Bloom going until she growled.

"What are you going to do?" Diaspro said defiantly.

"GUARDS, ARREST HER FOR ASSAULT ON SKY PRINCE JUNIOR!" Bloom shouted. Two guards grabbed her arms and led to Diaspro far away.

"Little Sky, are you okay?" Bloom sweetly said taking SJ in her arms. The baby nodded with small hiccups.

"Can we continue the marriage?" The priest said.

Bloom nodded and gave SJ for Daphne. She climbed onto the altar.

"Sky, you do Bloom as your lawful wife in joy and in sorrow, in health or sickness, wealth or poverty, till death do you part?"

"I do"

"Bloom, you do Sky as your lawful husband in joy and in sorrow, in health or sickness, wealth or poverty, till death do you part?"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

Sky kissed Bloom deeply. Applause filled the air and the couple blushed.

SJ came out Daphne's arms and ran to them.

"His infancy" Bloom and Sky said thrilled.

"I love you mammy and daddy" SJ said slowly.

Bloom let a tear drip from her eyes

"I love you too" Bloom and Sky said together.

The party was amazing! SJ turned friend of BJ. He will stay with Daphne during the Bloom's and Sky's honeymoon.

**_In the hotel's honeymoon fourth ..._**

Sky is lying in bed. Bloom was in the bathroom, but now appeared. The Sky's jaw dropped to see what she was wearing. A rendilhas panties and a half transparent blouse.

"This is all for me?" He said. She rode on top of him.

"Yes, remember the positions of yesterday?" Bloom whispered against his lips.

"How could I forget my kitty" Sky said giving a kiss on the lips.

"Your kitty wants your milk" Bloom said licking his cheek.

She lick his neck, making he moan for more.

* * *

**FariesVoice15: As soon as I find a photo that paressa with it, I'll let you know and I will put in my profile.**

**YuliaXj : Thank you, and I'll see you ASAP.**

**HappyHappy102: I did not understand, I'm sorry, but NOOOOOO is new to me.**

**The delay of the update is because my arm is broken. I'll be 45 days of plaster. But I have a good hand! :)**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... stay well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	14. The lunch and the first fight

**The lunch and the first fight.**

Bloom woke slowly, and felt two strong arms wrapped around her. She looked up and saw Sky asleep with a smile on his face.

"Sky," she whispered.

"Sky," she repeated louder.

"SKY!" she screamed. Sky awoke.

"What? SJ okay?" He gasped in fright.

"Yes, he should be. It's So cute I think the way you care about him," Bloom said. She rode on top of him and looked into his eyes.

"Sky, I'm missing my little boy," Bloom said.

"Really? Only happens one night and you miss him?" Sky said frowning.

"Maternal instinct," Bloom said. "And if we call upon Daphne and Thoren us to lunch in Tuscany?" Bloom said with a beaming smile.

"Well ..."

"Please, I want to see my boy," said Bloom with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, I'll call Thoren and ..." Sky said. He was interrupted with a Bloom's joy cry.

She lifted off him and walked around the room, happily, jumping and smiling like a 9 year old who made her wish.

"Your body is incredible _moving_," said Sky looking around her beautiful body.

Bloom stopped and looked at herself. She is naked. But she did not blush instead, she smirked.

"So you like to see my body _moving_ as well?" she said in a seductive voice. She caressed her own breasts as she strutted the butt of so much excitement.

She climbed on top of him and whispered: "Tonight you will see some new moves,"Bloom whispered. "But now, I need to get me. HARDLY WAIT TO SEE MY BABY!" Bloom screamed with joy and ran to the bathroom.

Sky sighed and buried his head in the pillow again, Letting out a long moan.

He stood up and grabbed the phone.

"Hey Thoren is me, Sky!"

"Hey Sky! How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks, and you?"

"I'm fine too"

"Thoren, can Daphne and you have lunch with Bloom and me?"

"Oh Yeah Sky, thank you, where will it be?"

"At Tuscany Restaurant"

"Ok, see you later"

Sky hung up. Bloom emerged from the bathroom with a yellow dress with some white flowers. She looked at Sky with a disapproving look.

"What?"

"You aren't dressed!"

"So what?"

"DRESS FAST!" She shouted before leaving the room.

Sky rolled his eyes and dressed. He went to the room where he was being served breakfast.

(_A classic Brazilian breakfast_) Bloom grabbed a glass of orange juice and a croquette of cheese. Sky grabbed an iced coffee and a croquette of mayonnaise.

After breakfast, Bloom forced Sky to go in a toy store to buy an automatic cart for SJ.

"Blooms for it, everything you buy him, he will grow up spoiled that way," said Sky before entering the toy store.

"I can't give a gift for him? _I_ AM HIM MOTHER, _I_ DO WHAT I WANT!" Bloom shouted entering the store. Sky rolled his eyes and sighed.

The couple bought the toy. And it's almost lunchtime.

Bloom and Sky transported their to Tuscany, Italy. There was a restaurant of the same name.

The couple came in and went to the part of the garden where Thoren, Daphne and SJ were.

"Hey," said Sky sitting in a chair.

"Hi my love!" Bloom said taking SJ in her arms. She played with the baby while he laughed cutely.

"Do you miss real quick huh Bloom?" Daphne said. Bloom stopped playing with SJ. The baby rested his head on her shoulder.

"Yes, I can't stay away from that figure that is so cute my little boy," Bloom said rubbing her nose with SJ's nose.

"Mommy, what is... thet?" SJ asked slowly pointing to a large package.

"At first place, say that, and It is one thing to you, but only after lunch I'll give you," Bloom said. SJ gave a kiss on her cheek.

"You're going to have lunch?" Sky said impatiently as much molasses.

"You're jealous daddy?" SJ said looking at Sky.

"No, I'm just hungry," Sky said. Bloom put SJ on the children chair and she sat between Sky and him.

"Excuse me, what will you want?" Said a waiter hovering over the table.

"I want macaroni with meatballs," Daphne and Bloom said together.

"I'll have stew carp," Thoren said.

"And I want Salmon with Capers," Sky said.

"What you will want honey?" Bloom asked looking at SJ.

"I ... I ... Chicken!" SJ said.

"So ... A chicken with rice," Bloom said and the waiter came out.

"Bloom, SJ is a love child!" Daphne said looking at him.

"Really? Do not you think he _mischievous_ ?!" Bloom said surprised. It is the first time she hears it from someone else.

"He is not mischievous," Daphne said.

"You're telling me he's not mischievous? Daphne, we had to pay 7 nannies per month to take care of him!" Sky said.

"Well ... You know that after I got married, my biggest dream was to have a child, but I can not, you know that my uterus is not fertile," Daphne said feeling sad.

"I'm sorry Daphne," Sky said.

"Why not adopt a child?" Bloom asked.

"We have already written in the orphanage of Gardenia, but never randomly chose us," Thoren said. Bloom gave a sad look.

"Daphne, you will one day have a child," said Bloom grabbing her sister's hands.

"Hopefully," Daphne said smiling.

The food of small family arrived. Bloom sat a little closer to SJ in order to feed it.

In the first spoonful, SJ ducked his head. Bloom tried again, but SJ denied. When she is about to succeed, he puts little hands on the spoon and pulls, making the piece of chicken fly and land in the hair of a young woman in front.

Everyone laughed. The woman moved the hair and felt something.

"A CRITTER! HAS A CRITTER IN MY HAIR!" The woman yelled standing up and brutally shaking her head.

Bloom looked at SJ. He was the only culprit of this mess, or better ... Sky. She looked at Sky with a glare.

"What?" Sky asked.

"You have been mischievous as a child, it also made him be mischievous," Bloom said.

Sky rolled his eyes and looked back at the woman, who is now banging her head on the wall to make the 'critter' out.

Finally the woman fainted and could take no more of either hitting the head. An ambulance was called to see her condition.

"I think we'd better get away," Thoren said and everyone agreed.

They decided to go to a park nearby. Bloom are outraged to SJ and Sky the same time, with SJ but she still has a heart softened, but not for Sky.

"Mammy, what is ... thet?" SJ said pointing to the sky.

"SJ, speaking THAT, and it is a balloon" Bloom said.

"When I grow up, I want a balloon," he said.

"If you be an obedient boy, you will have a balloon" Bloom said.

"Bloom, we have to go" Daphne said.

"Okay, bye" Bloom replied hugging SJ, Daphne and Thoren.

_**In the hotel ...**_

Bloom said so far no word for Sky. He really does not know what he is guilty of it. Sky Junior is just a child who has no concept of things.

"Bloom, what I'm guilty of it?" He finally said.

"He has the same face like yours, the same hair and the same mischievously !" Bloom said.

"Are you saying that our son is not guilty, but I am?" Sky said impatiently.

"Sky, if you were not mischievous as a child, maybe he would not!" Bloom said almost shouting.

"AND WHAT YOU WANTED ME!?" Sky shouted impatiently.

"I WANT YOU WERE NOT HIS FATHER!" Bloom shouted. Sky really felt heartbroken. He gave an angry look with a few tears dripping from his eyes.

Bloom soon realized the mistake she had made.

"Sky ..." She whispered trying to put a hand on his cheek, but he pushed. He left the apartment.

"What have I done?" She whispered kneeling on the floor.

**_The next day ..._**

Bloom woke up and realized that the strong arms of the love of her life were not around her. She turned to the side and saw Sky sleeping. She gave a sad look and kissed his forehead.

She rose from her bed and took a shower. When she left, she saw that Sky was not in bed. She went to the balcony and saw him looking at the hotel pool.

"Sky," she said quietly. She stepped up to him.

He did not answer.

"Sky, please look at me" Bloom said trying to caress his face but he did not leave.

"Sometimes I think I have met you was the worst thing that ever happened to me," Sky said leaving drip a tear on his cheek. "But I love you"

"I love you too, I'm sorry, I was beside myself, I did not know what I was talking about"

She wiped his tears and made him look into her eyes.

"Sorry to have been mischievous when I was little,"

"It's not your fault,"

"But you said ..."

"What I said does not matter, I love you,"

"I love you too,"

He hugged her comfortably. She looked up and gave them a passionate kiss.

"Just to ease the drama, you want a little pleasure?" Sky whispered in her ear. He lick her neck.

"I... Oh Sky, I want!" Sky picked Bloom in his arms and carried her to bed.

* * *

**FariesVoice15: Glad you liked it :)  
**

**emily2087: Thank you, and I already feel better.**

**Guest: Thank you, thank you so much!**

**Dark Heart is being a bit complicated to write. Everyone is enjoying it so much, and so I will not rule it out.**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	15. Love

**Love is stronger than everything**

After a pleasure day, Bloom and Sky are talking and watching TV, romantically. He's got his arms around her, ie she is with her head on his chest, on his lap.

"Sky, you have any idea how much I love you?" Bloom asked looking into his eyes.

"Yes, but if you knew how much I love you, you would be a part of me," Sky said leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love you so much," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you more and never want to leave you," Skys whispered before kissing her. She said the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck.

He asked to come in her mouth. She accepted. He laid her gently on the sofa. She pulled away from the kiss and looked into his beautiful eyes. He was looking at her eyes. She kissed him again, only with more passion and love like never before.

Without breaking the kiss, Sky began undressing her blouse slowly, wanting to relish every moment.

She wanted to undress his shirt too, but had difficulty. He broke the kiss and pulled his shirt. They looked into each other's eyes again. He rubbed his nose with hers.

"I can't stay away from you," he whispered.

"I can't live without you," she whispered sharing a kiss.

Without stopping the kiss, he took off his pants and her panties. He did the same with him. Now, both are naked. Mouth to mouth, chest to chest, body to body.

She moaned when he kissed her cheek, her jaw and her neck.

"I want you now," she whispered grabbing and stroking her blond curls.

He heard the message and slowly entered into her. She moaned when she felt his painfully slow pace.

He began thrusting into her. She moaned louder. He bit her neck, leaving a small wound. She moaned at the feel of it, but it was not painful, but it was pleasure. He kissed and sucked her little red mark.

She pulled his head to look at his eyes. He increased his pace and strength. She groaned before him kiss her.

She kiss back, which was cut sometimes with muffled moans.

He groaned when he felt about to cum. She wrapped her legs about his waist.

"Move more slowly, I want to take this moment" Bloom whispered and Sky decreases his speed.

As he beat her, he kissed her at the same time. She scratches his back.

"SKY!" She screamed as she felt her orgasm. Sky still moves slowly and not very strong, but does she love him more and more.

"Sky ... I need more, I NEED MORE!" Bloom moaned loudly.

He looked into her eyes as he watched the pleasure of her eyes. She let a tear drip.

"I'm hurting you?" Sky said stopping moving.

"No, the pleasure is all ... And I can't stand screaming," Bloom groaned. He continued to move.

"Sky ... Oh yeah! YEAHHHHHHH! Please ... more Oh! Babeeeee!" Bloom groaned. Sky licks her neck. He loves to feel what you're feeling now. Her pleasure. He feels the perfect scent of her hair as cascades around her neck.

"Sky ... can Oh! Can ... Came!" Bloom moaned hardly bearing the accumulated pleasure and screamed.

He moved faster, making her grab his blond curls and scream.

He kissed her, in order to make her scream less. She kissed him back and he came. He used no force, but it felt perfect filling it with her net. Looks like he had never spouted so much inside.

She drowned her face in his neck, not to scream.

He came out of her, looking into her eyes.

"You are good in bed," she said breathlessly. He helped her sit on the sofa, on his lap.

"You are more," He said sniffing her auburn hair.

"How many hours are?" She asked looking at the window.

"Almost midnight," he said. She leaned her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"I love you," was the last thing she said before falling asleep.

"I love you too" he whispered kissing her head. He turned off the TV and took her to bed. The couple slept peacefully.

**_In the middle of the night ..._**

The phone rings. Daphne was.

Bloom agreed. She answered.

"Daphne? Is everything okay?" Bloom asked.

"No. SJ is not well," Daphne said. Bloom paled.

"Where are you?" Bloom asked shakily.

"At Domino Hospital"

"I've come here," She hung up the phone.

"Sky ..." Bloom caught stroking her back (_he's lying face down_).

"Hmm ... What?" Skys groaned.

"SJ is not well ..." She said. He stood quickly.

"What has he happened?"

"I don't know but we gotta go," Bloom said. Sky agreed.

Both dressed and went to the Domino Hospital.

**_At the reception ..._**

"Hello, hi, can you tell me where Prince Sky Junior is hospitalized?" Bloom asked quickly.

"He is in the 6th floor in room 601" The receptionist said. Bloom and Sky went up the elevator to reach the floor of the little prince.

She opened the door and saw Daphne, Thoren and SJ. Thoren is sitting on the small couch. Daphne is standing beside the stretcher.

SJ is unconscious, with a breathing tube in the face. He's covered and well wrapped.

"SJ ..." Bloom said. Daphne and Thoren turned to see her.

"Bloom ..." Daphne whispered to herself before going up to her and hug her.

"What he has Daphne?"

"We don't know, the doctor did some tests and will bring them soon,"

"What was he?"

"He has a high fever and coughing a lot. I decided to bring it here. Medical exams needed to do, but he did not leave. Doped him so that he could do and something"

Bloom went to the stretcher. She saw the face she loved so much. She stroked his head and let a tear fall on her forehead.

"Mammy?" SJ said softly stretching. Bloom smiled to see him awake.

"Are you okay?" Bloom asked.

He nodded.

"Well, it seems that he only had a temperature drop in the lung, leaving him hot outside and making him cough. He just needs to be heated as well," the doctor said. This caused everyone to relax enough.

"I'll spend the night here Daphne, Thoren, if you want to go, I know you need to wake up early,"

"No, I'll stay here, enjoy your honeymoon," Daphne said. SJ looked Bloom with a sad look.

"Mammy will be back okay?" Bloom said giving a kiss at SJ's forehead.

Sky and She came out.

When they arrived at the hotel, Sky collapsed on the bed and sighed.

"Are you very tired?" Bloom said shyly.

"Why?" Sky said smirking.

"Nothing ... just thought we could get into the jacuzzi and ... do things," Bloom said giving a luxurious look.

"Hmm ... Jacuzzi ... In the middle of the night ... With my super hot woman, okay,"

He removed his clothes getting naked before her.

He caught her in his strong arms and undressed her. He put her in the tub. He sat down beside her.

"Satisfied?" Sky said.

She climbed on top of him. She opened her legs and sat on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his blue eyes.

"My boy, I want something," Bloom whispered. Skys bit his lip. The height of the water is at the height of Bloom pink breasts.

"That," she wets hands in the water and rub the breasts themselves.

Sky attacked her creamy neck, licking, biting and sucking it. She moaned as she felt his fingers over her opening.

"Go ahead Sky!" Bloom moaned.

Without stopping to delight her neck, Sky pushed two fingers at the same time. He moved them level on hard.

"SKY!" She screams loving the feel in her pussy.

It is always nice to her, he always knows what she wants. He knows that she wants him to fuck her as hard as possible, but he loves to tease her.

He rubs her clit, helping to have the most intense pleasure.

"Sky ... Yes ... Oh go on," she moaned stroking her blond curls.

He lifted her up a bit, to allow his dick could reach her pussy. She moaned as the slow pace came inside her, and began to move brutally.

"Sky! I want more! I need more!" Bloom moaned arching her back. She moved quickly to try to satisfy herself.

"Oh Bloom ... so good ... yes, more!" Sky groaned. She did as fast as she can, until you feel the orgasm in her eyes. Shortly thereafter, she also had an orgasm.

"I want to come," she moaned.

"Go ahead my goddess,"

The Bloom's clitoris grazed Sky's flesh, making her cum. Sky came then leaving a little white cream float on water.

"Wow, you're a _good_ girl," Sky said. She put her head on his chest.

"You are a _sexy_ boy," she whispered.

* * *

**CassyLee: thank you :) it's really nice to receive your comment.  
**

**FairiesVoice15: Thank you, that really pleased me.**

**Personally, it took me this update because the college entrance is getting difficult. And I intend to update once or twice a week. The next update will be in Dark Heart.**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	16. Chocolate lipstick

Chocolate lipstick.

Today is the last day of their honeymoon. Bloom and Sky are in the hotel pool. It is early morning, and only they are there. He's in the pool, while she wants to have a tan. She is topless.

"Bloom, why are you not here with me in the pool?" Sky said and a smirk grew on his face. Realizing this, Bloom denied.

"Please!" He asked.

She just give up and went to the pool. He sat on the stairs of the pool. She sat on his lap.

"Now is better!" He said smiling.

"Wait, you're without a bathing suit?"

"Yes," he said with a smirk growing on his face.

"Sky!" She half shouted patting his shoulder.

"I just want ... to have a hot sex with my hottie wife in the pool," Sky whispered in his ear. She blushed deeply. "I love when you blush," Her blush became deeper.

He began kissing her cheek. He bit lightly and kissed her too. She groaned. She moved gently in his lap, spreading her legs and looking into his eyes.

He kissed her neck and bit it, leaving a small red mark.

"My second red mark of the week," she said, but it sounded more like a whimper.

He kissed between her breasts. Oh ... How he loved those breasts. Her rosy, large and soft breasts. He lightly bit her nipple.

She arched her back. He put his hand on her ass and caressed them as well!

"Sky ... take me ... Please ..." She moaned stroking those perfect blond and soft curls.

"Of course I'll do it my love," he said. He entered her slowly. She let out a moan fine.

"Nobody's looking at us right?" She said before continuing.

"No," he said. She smiled and began to move on him.

"Oh Bloom!" He groaned.

She moved faster. He moaned again and shook her ass, leaving a moan slip from her mouth.

"Yeah ... Oh Boy ... your big di ... Oh!" She moaned. He licked her breasts and put one of them in the mouth.

"SKY!" She cried. He did a little boost to move.

She screamed and quickly felt her orgasm. Sky not feel anything, only wrapped his dick gooey layer.

He picked up more momentum and she had another orgasm. But again, he felt nothing. He gripped the edges of the pool, while she laid her head on his shoulder. He picked up more momentum, but nothing happened.

"Sky ... are... you ... okay?" Bloom gasped.

"I am, I just think I'm not about to do it now," he said. She got off him and sat beside him.

She looked at her patterned bra with strawberries floating in the pool.

"Sky, what would ... well today is strawberries with chantilly!" Bloom said before smiling.

"I read an article that strawberries make sense and increase sexual pleasure, as redder, the better," he said. She smiled.

They left the pool. They put an outfit.

"Well, since today is the last day of us here at the hotel, I'll pack our bags," said Bloom joining some clothes scattered on the floor of super hot night they had yesterday.

"And I'll sit in that chair and talk to you," Sky said. He knows she hates fix things, but she offered then she will do it alone.

"So ... Your father told you what will happen when we get Eraklyon?" She asked folding pants.

"He said I'm going to be crowned king of Eraklyon, and you like the queen," Bloom let the pants fall.

"WHATTTT? READY I'M NOT VERY LEAST TRAINED!" She cried desperately.

"By my side, you're always right," Sky said smiling.

"Aff Sky!" Bloom said rolling her eyes, she went back to packing a suitcase.

Sky looked up at the dresser and saw a lipstick.

"Bloom ... you'd forget your lipstick," Sky said pointing to the lipstick.

"Oh ... this lipstick ..." She said walking up to him. "Chocolate Flavor ..." She finished reading the label.

"Do you like chocolate Sky?"

"Yes ... But ... Wh ..." Sky was interrupted by to Bloom passing the lipstick on her lips.

"Sky, you want some candy now?" She said.

"I-I want"

"Take it from my lips," she said pouting.

He licked her lips. It also sucked to ensure that the chocolate had gone.

"Did you like it?" She asked.

"I loved it," he replied. She is about to pick up her lipstick.

"Sit here," said Sky with minor slaps on his lap.

She sat on his lap.

"Put it," said Bloom giving her lipstick to him. He looked at her.

"Not so hard," she said. He gulped and slowly passed her lipstick.

When finished, he licked her lips. He also began to kiss them.

They parted only by lipstick again.

"I want to in your tongue now," he said. She stuck her tongue. He put lipstick on your tongue

He started sucking her tongue.

'_That is so ... well ... I feel so good ..._' Bloom thought. She pulled away

She was very breathless.

**_Some time later ..._**

Bloom sits in one of his legs, his head on the Sky's shoulder. She is scratching her back, remembering the make out session they had.

"Sky, I have to finish packing our bags," said Bloom lifting his leg. Sky and she looked shocked at his leg. His pants were wet, the place where she sat.

"Sorry ... I ... I wet your pants ..." She blushed deeply.

"I think I'll help you pack up," He said getting up from the chair. "Forget what happened," he said. She nodded.

The couple finished packing.

"Can't wait to see my beautiful baby again," Bloom said smiling.

"Me too, we will" Sky said.

"I'll take a shower," she said. "You coming?"

"After,"

She went into the bathroom. He quickly put his ear to the bathroom door. He heard some moaning noises and wet through. He smirked.

When she left the bathroom, (_it is already evening,_) she wore a sweater to mid thigh and panties.

"Go take your shower," she said. He was.

He saw that she forgot to take her panties off the floor. He picked it up and sniffed her panties. She had a sweet smell, the smell of her.

"I need it now," he said. He entered the bathroom.

Upon leaving, he wore only a pair of sweatpants. He saw the red hair of his Godness on the balcony. He walked over there.

"Hey, have you left," she said looking at him.

"Yes," he said. He looked up from a table on the balcony a bowl of strawberries and a glass of chantilly.

"Well, you want to eat some love ... fruit?" She asked sitting on a small couch in a sexy pose.

"I want," he said sitting next to her.

She took a strawberry and put chantilly. She put it in his mouth. He eats the strawberry.

He did the same with her. They were doing this until the 'effect of sex' reach.

He picked up the glass and threw whipped cream on her breasts. He licked her breasts until chantilly out.

She moaned. He removed his shirt and threw the chantilly from her breasts. He licked and squeezed her breasts. Her moan sounded a little louder.

He played the cream on her belly. He licked his belly to make the chantilly.

"Come down more!" She moaned.

He removed her panties and saw her pussy. It was enough to look at the whipped cream is not necessary. Sky put the glass of chantilly aside. He used the fingers to push her rosy lips. Then he could see everything she had. Her clit throbbed violently.

Sky looked up and saw her looking at him.

He looked at her pussy again. He put his tongue inside her. She moaned, grabbing his blond curls. He moved his head up and down, just to rub his nose on her clit.

She moaned louder, arching her back and holding his head. She wrapped her leg around his neck.

"SKY!" She screamed as she felt the space between the legs become wet.

"Bloom, you are so ... delicious," Sky said licking his lips. He stood in front of her.

She licked her juices filled his chin. She licked every inch of his mouth, tasting herself and him.

"Sky ... It's getting late ..." Bloom said looking at the sky. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"I'm not in a hurry," he replied kissing her deeply.

She responded to the kiss. He picked her up and carried her to bed. The rest they did is amystery and can not be said;).

* * *

**emily2087: no problem, the school is also preventing me from writing.  
**

**TTYLXOXO: sorry, but if you want to Stella and Brandon, you're reading the wrong story. Here is only BloomXSky.**

**FairiesVoice15: Oh ... Thank you :).**

**Guest: thank you too :).**

**Galera, the school is HARD, HARD more than a stone. I'm really sorry for delaying the stories, which are THREE! I'm writing the last chapter of Freaking Out 2 and I will write another chapter of Dark Heart.**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	17. Back to Eraklyon

Back to Eraklyon

A new day dawned. The Sky's alarm phone rang. He opened his eyes feeling very tired, as if drunk many alcoholic drinks and had a hangover.

Bloom also awoke, but feeling more prepared. She turned to the side and saw Sky.

"Hey baby, are you okay?" Bloom asked stroking his face.

"I ... I,"

"You, certainly seems ... Tired," she said.

"I'm fine, and I'm sure," he said kissing her forehead.

"Sky ... I'll get me ok? If you want to take a .., small nap, enjoy," Bloom said . She gave a small kiss on her lips and stood up to the bathroom.

Sky closed his eyes slowly. It opened again when Bloom called.

"But you said ... _Wow_, time went very fast," he said.

"Yeah, I know that," she said. "Now you need to get ready, remember, the ship would reach the noon," Bloom completed.

"Okay, I'm coming," he said getting up from the bed. He wore a formal smoking.

"Now we can go," He said taking the bags. Bloom helped.

The couple left the hotel.

**_At Domino ..._**

Daphne entered the room where the little blond boy was. She saw him sleeping. She took him in her arms and grabbed his briefcase. She and the baby left the room.

**_A few minutes later ..._**

Daphne is in Domino garden and SJ is in her arms, sleeping peacefully.

A ship landed on the floor, where he left the Crown Prince of Eraklyon and the Princess of Domino.

"Daphne!" She ran to her. She hugged her. Daphne can not reply to hug because she was with SJ in her lap. He was being sandwiched.

He screamed and pulled away Bloom.

"SJ" She said taking him from Daphne's arms. She smiled and kissed him several times.

"He gave a lot of work Daphne?" Sky asked.

"No, it's quiet," she replied.

"Thank you, Daphne, for everything," Bloom thanked hugs Daphne.

"You're welcome sis,"

SJ woke up and looked where he was, he saw what was inside the ship.

"Wha?" He tried to say.

"SJ, you woke up, how will my chubby baby ever?" Bloom said SJ squeezing into a hug.

"Bloom, so you crush him!" Sky said.

"Sky, relax, I was a long time away from him," said Bloom smiling.

Sky rolled his eyes.

"You are jealous!" Bloom said.

"No, I would never jealous of my son and my wife," he said rather annoyed.

Bloom laughed.

"What?" Sky asked more boring.

"Nothing," she said. SJ crawled into his lap.

"I love you Daddy," SJ said hugging Sky.

"I love you my little boy," Sky replied.

They arrived in Eraklyon.

Bloom felt a little queasy.

"Bloom, are you okay?" Sky asked. (_SJ is in his arms and the guards will get the bags'_)

"Yes Sky, should be just the trip," she said taking a deep breath.

"When we go in, ask Riko to make a tea for you," he said.

"Whatever,"

The couple and the baby entered the castle.

"BLOOM! SKY! SJ!" Samara going until they cried.

"Hey," Bloom and Sky said together. SJ left Sky's lap and went to the grandmother.

"Grandma," SJ said hugging the Samara's legs.

"Hey my baby," Samara said hugging him.

Bloom put her hand on his head and closed his eyes. She let out a soft moan.

"Bloom, are you okay?" Sky asked.

"I just ... I just ..." said Bloom before feeling an urge to vomit. She ran to the nearest bathroom.

"What's wrong with mammy?" SJ said pointing to the direction where Bloom ran.

"She should just ... Being boo-boo," Sky said.

**_At the bathroom ..._**

Bloom vomited incessantly until she needed to catch breath. She was panting in the bathroom. She sat down and leaned her head against the wall.

"_Am I pregnant?_" She asked herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Bloom Is everything okay?" Sky asked. Bloom failed to respond. She returned to throw up again.

"Bloom, I ... Bloom!" Sky said opening the door. He quickly knelt beside her and held her tight. She stopped vomiting.

"Bloom ... You are not well,"

"Sky is just a sickness, nausea pass,"

"It's not that simple Bloom,"

"It is," said Bloom means boring. "You are not me and you do not know what I feel,"

"Bloom is right, but I'll take you to the room," Sky said. He took Bloom in his arms.

By giving discharge and left the bathroom, he was interrupted by SJ and Queen Samara.

"What happened Bloom?" Samara asked.

"I ... I ..."

"She was throwing up in the bathroom," Sky said.

"What, I'm going to ask that Riko arrange her bed and a chamomile tea," Samara said.

"Queen Samara, need not," Bloom moaned .

"Yes, you do, Sky, take her to the bedroom!" Samara said. Sky led Bloom to the room.

With one arm, he pulled the bedspread and put Blooms lying there. Riko entered the room with a chamomile tea.

"Thanks Lucy," Bloom thanked. She sat with the Sky's help and drank some tea.

"Sky ... ... And if I'm pregnant?"

Sky thought for a moment before answering.

"It's okay," he said standing up and leaving the room. Bloom felt a little sleepy and fell asleep quickly.

Sky stopped in SJ room and entered. He saw the boy playing with some of hi Lego® pieces. He sat on the floor beside him.

"Daddy?" SJ said about to fit a red piece in a blue piece.

"SJ," he said. "Can I play with you?".

SJ opened a smile. He walked up to a giant blue plastic bag and pulled up to his father.

"Held me to ride it?" SJ said. The bag collapsed. Inside it had a lot of Lego® pieces one a tutorial.

"SJ, first spoken help, and ... I can help you assemble the Eraklyon palace," he said.

SJ smiled. He knows very well put together the Lego® pieces and differentiate colors so similar that even Sky can differentiate.

**_Four hours later ..._**

Sky and SJ finally finished building a scale model of Eraklyon. Sky lay on the floor panting. SJ fell on him.

"EEEEEHHHHH," SJ and Sky cried together.

Samara was walking down the aisle with a bag in hand. She heard the scream and went to the room SJ's. Samara slowly opened the door and saw father and son having fun. She smiled. She closed the door and disappeared in the corridors.

Sky took SJ in his arms and lifted it over her face. He played with the baby. SJ laughed.

* * *

Samara knocked on the door of the Bloom and Sky room. She saw no one opened. She slowly opened the door and saw Bloom sleeping. She put the bag on her side of the bed.

Samara left the room.

* * *

**FairiesVoice15: hahaha, I love chocolate too, it's my favorite sweet!  
**

**I wonder what's inside the bag Samara? Does Blooms is even pregnant? Or is she sick?**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	18. Not Again

**Not again ...**

After a few hours, Bloom woke up feeling better than before. She stretched and looked away. She saw a bag. At first she thought it was garbage, but then she realized she had a small box.

She looked around again, thinking it might be a joke sometimes Sky usually do. She pulled the small box out of the bag and saw what was written: Pregnancy Test.

She left the box down on the bed.

'_Am I really pregnant? Sky will not like that, WHAT DO I MAKE? _' Bloom thought. She shivered thinking about what could happen: he divorce her ... He want an abortion ... He wants to kill her ... For she began to cry. She dropped in her lap and tears in her bed. '_He'll think I'm a bitch, he will not want another child .._.'

Sky, without warning, came into the room. He saw his beloved wife crying.

"Bloom ... What happened? Are you okay?" He asked running up to her. He sat beside her and wiped her tears.

"Sky ... I'm scared ..."

"Scared of what? Has someone threatening you?"

"No,"

"What then?" She gave him the pregnancy test box.

"Are you pregnant?" He said scratching his head.

"I don't know, I did not test yet,"

"Then do it,"

Bloom before she does anything, she took her hands.

"Sky ... You'll be sad to me if I am pregnant right?" She asked with a sad look. He looked at her. He saw the sadness in her eyes.

"I knew it I should never have done that!" She said and began to cry.

"Bloom, I would be very happy, with or without baby," he said. He wiped her tears once again. "So ... do the test,"

"I will," She smiled and stood up with the cash. She went to the bathroom.

After waiting five minutes, Sky heard a scream.

"Bloom!" He yelled running to the bathroom. "What happened?"

"Sky ..." She looked at him startled.

"What?"

"You'll be a father again," Sky was silent.

"Sky?"

"I'll be right back," he said out of the bathroom and closing the door. Bloom was confused.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH! I WILL BE FATHER AGAIN! I WILL BE FATHER! SJ WILL HAVE A BROTHER OR SISTER!" Bloom heard Sky celebrate. She laughed. He went into the bathroom again and took her in his arms.

"I love you, thank you!" He said giving her a tight hug.

"Actually, I who have to thank you," she said looking into his eyes.

He kissed her softly, moving his tongue around her mouth.

"I want one more thing," she whispered.

"What do you want?"

"What you choose the name,"

"Skyllar," Bloom walked away.

"Sky Junior and Skyllar? There is weird both be derived from your name?"

"It depends. If she's blonde, I want Skyllar,"

"But if it's a boy?" Bloom asked crossing her arms.

"You choose,"

"Bloon,"

"But you two will get flaky with the same name,"

"Exactly," Bloom went in the bathroom and got into bed.

Sky smirked. He picked up a magazine about 'Positions in bed' and read about anal sex, saying that one sex is recommended for pregnant women. He left the bathroom and found her lying on her stomach.

"Bloom, you'd like something ... Wild tonight?" He asked slyly.

"What are you planning? I can not have sex,"

"But you can fuck ... To anus"

"Sky!" She said blushing.

He straddled her and stroked her ass. She moaned.

"Sky ..."

"What,?" he whispered in her ear.

"Please ..."

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me, to ass," was all he needed to hear. He lifted off her.

"What are you going to do?"

"A precaution," He took off his shirt and dropped his pants. His penis was erect and revealed. He opened the closet and grabbed a bottle of lube.

She took off her blouse, skirt and panties. He sat on the bed. She sat on top of him.

"You can start," he said smirk.

She kissed his lips and walked her hands through his hair.

He kiss back. His hair, his hands went to his strong and manly chests.

He started kissing the space between her neck and breasts. She moaned and arched her back. He inserted in her anus.

"Sky ..." She moaned feeling every part of his dick sinking into her.

"Bloom ... I had forgotten how much it was good ... Oh!" Sky groaned. She sighed.

He licked her breasts. She arched her back again, allowing him to see all its beauty based on two large masses of meat delicious calls breasts.

"Oh Sky ..." She moaned as he picked up more pace.

**_Out of the room ..._**

SJ was crawling because he is too lazy to walk. He heard moans and screams, but he did not know what it is. He got up and opened the door of his parents. He saw the two sitting having a hot sex.

"Wha?" He said falling seated.

"What ... SJ?" Bloom said rising rapidly cervical Sky. She put a sweater thrown on the ground and ran to him.

Sky quickly covered his penis with a pillow.

"SJ, What are you doing here?" Bloom said picking him off the ground.

"See you," he said stretching his chubby arms to his mother.

"Oh ... We did not come today ... My little boy, but when you want to enter the room Mom, knock on the door okay?" Bloom said. SJ nodded.

She sat up in bed with him in her lap.

"Go for clothes," said Bloom for Sky.

"But he'll see my ..."

"He's your son!"

"But what if he asks what is it ..."

"Hurry up!"

Sky put the pillow on the bed and stood up. SJ noticed.

"Mommy, what's that between daddy's legs?" SJ said pointing to Sky's penis.

"Hmm ... It's a ... a ..." Bloom tried to answer, but she could not.

"It's something that you also have," replied Sky running to the bathroom, but was prevented by a question did Bloom and Sky blush.

"Why it is great and my isn't mommy?" SJ asked watching his tiny penis.

"Hmm ... Why he's an adult and you are a child,"

"But he was inside you?" SJ asked. Bloom and Sky blushed and looked at each went to the bathroom.

"You do not need to know this now, but promises not to tell anyone, okay?"

"OK,"

"And you want a surprise?" She said putting him standing in his lap.

"Wha?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"What's pregnant?"

"I'm going to have another baby," she said. SJ started crying.

"What? Not you happy?"

"I'll be thrown me out! You got other me!"

"No, I will not throw you out, you will have a little brother,"

"Seriously?"

"Yes!" Bloom said planting a kiss on his forehead. "You will always be my boy,"

Sky left the bathroom already dressed.

"Daddy!" SJ said. He went to him.

"What is it sweet?"

"You build the city of Los Angeles with me?"

"Of course!" SJ and Sky left the room, leaving Bloom alone.

She lay in bed. She started caressing her belly and talk about it too.

"Does he or she?" She wondered.

**_9 months later ..._**

A day dawned. Sky woke up sleepy.

"Bloom?" He asked. He felt something in his stomach. He saw the SJ's head asleep. It is noticed that in the SJ's bedroom, on the floor, almost finished assembling a puzzle.

"SJ," Skys called. SJ looked at him.

"Good Morning,"

"Good morning," said Sky catching him in his arms. He rose from the floor and walked out of her dorm.

He went to his room. When he opened the door, he saw Samara, a nurse, the ex Queen Marion, Bloom and a little girl on her shoulder.

"SJ, look," he said. They approached Bloom and the new baby. The baby was awake. She was blonde and had blue eyes, but his hair had a single red strand.

"Say hello to Skyllar,"

"Hello Sis," SJ said touching her blonde hair. The girl laughed.

The pair smiled each other.

* * *

**emily2087: Well, now you see she is.  
**

**THIS STORY IS OVERRRRRR! Joke. I still want to continue to talk about life of Bloom and Sky and Sky Junior and Skyllar. And if you ever notice, I always put the name of their daughter Skyllar in any my story. It is because that name sticks in my head thanks to Skyllar Grey.**

**I'll take a break for a while in Dark Heart. If you want me to do a story (one-shot) just for you, send me PM.**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	19. 13 years late

**13 years later ...**

SJ is 13 years old and Skyllar has 12 years old.

Skyllar is one of the only nerd popular girl. And look what this girl is super nerd even as she is in seventh grade. It was early one year, and she is in the class of SJ instead of being in sixth grade. It is found that the strength of the fairy and may have strength enough to carry SJ in his arms. She is impulsive as well as her mother and sports as well like her father. Her best friend is Brenda, daughter of Brandon and Stella, who is 13. But it also hides a passion for Brandon Junior, Prince of Solaria and Brenda's brother.

SJ is also a popular boy, but he is not a nerd. He is the master of mischief and is a womanizer. And the main victim of their antics is Skyllar. He plays charm for most girls. He hates homework, hates sports and hates waking up early, but he is competitive when someone makes you a challenge. He is also impulsive and when you need it, it is docile. His best friend is BJ (Brandon Junior). And he also hides a passion for Brenda.

They both love pizza and chocolate. They hate shrimp and are allergic to peanuts. Many people thought they were twins, they are very similar.

Bloom was crowned the queen of Eraklyon with the future successor Sky Junior. Sky was crowned as king, but this afternoon he will go to war to defend Eraklyon.

* * *

It's late winter in Eraklyon. The trees are white, the ceiling of the palace is covered with snow and the ground also. It is a day of farewell of Sky, who will start for the War of Sliders.

The royal family is in front of the palace. They are saying goodbye to Sky.

"What do I do if you do not come back?" Bloom said with eyes full of tears. She never got as far away from him as well.

"You'll be fine," he said stroking her hair.

"But Sky ... My life is nothing without you ..." She said hugging him tightly. She cries on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine ..." He said kissing her head. The couple moved away, to give time for children. Sky lowered until the time of Skyllar.

"Daddy ..." Skyllar said hugging him. "Come back to us," She let some tears flow.

"I'm going back Skyllar, just keep being this amazing girl you are," He said pushing her bangs to behind the ear.

"I will," she said with a kiss on her cheek. She pulled away from her father.

"Dad, I promise I will not do any mischief until you get back," SJ said.

"Promise? Really?" Sky asked looking defiantly.

"Yes, I swear," SJ said.

"Okay," Sky said hugging his son. The Specilaists ship landed.

"I have to go," said Sky saying goodbye to everyone.

"I love you," Bloom said.

"Back soon!" Skyllar said.

"I promised eh!" SJ said.

"I love you," said Sky before entering the ship.

The family saw the craft take off.

"I'll do my homework," said Skyllar entering the castle.

"I'll call BJ," SJ said.

Bloom just stood there looking at the sky, where the ship took off.

"I'll wait for you," she said. She entered the castle and went straight to her room.

She lay on the bed and looked up. _'I have a perfect life! perfect children! a perfect family! But ... without my Sky ... That nothing is perfect,_ 'she thought.

She rolled to his side of the bed. She could smell him. Her sweet and gentle scent that calmed her anytime, and that worked to calm her now.

She took off her dress, leaving only the corset on the body. She lay on the bed again. She grabbed the bedspread where he had his scent. She put the bedspread between her legs and rubbed them.

"Sky ..." She moaned softly.

She used one hand to rub against her pussy.

"Oh ... Sky ..." She moaned again.

And she was masturbating ...

**_At SJ's and Skyllar's room ..._**

Skyllar was too complicated for solving a class of chemical Math operacion. SJ entered the room and caught her iWacBook and called BJ a call via Skype.

"Hmm ... SJ ... Without being annoying, but I'm doing my homework," said Skyllar feeling a little uncomfortable.

"So what?" SJ asked not very interesting.

"You will mess me homework," said Skyllar dropping the pencil.

"I'm not even care if you're going to mess up,"

"SJ, listen here! I also sleep in that room so you have to respect me!" Skyllar said harshly.

"It is not I who do my homework in a day's holiday!"

"And is not I who does not care about the next one!"

"You're too uptight! Your nerd!"

"I'd rather be like that than be a delinquent! Your idiot!"

**_At Bloom's room ..._**

"Oh ... yeah ... It's soooo good ... Yeah!" Bloom moaned about to have an orgasm.

"Sometimes it would be better if I could be an only child!" She heard SJ say.

"Fight?" She said. She got up and put on the dress. She went to their room.

"What is hap ..." She said opening the door. She was interrupted by a flying pad about to hit her head.

"SKY JUNIOR PETERS AND SKYLLAR PETERS, STOP IT NOW!" Bloom said super irritated.

"He / She that began," SJ and Skyllar said together and pointing at each other.

"I do not want to know what is happening! I just want you to stop fighting and apologize to each other!" Bloom said.

"Sorry," The two murmured.

"I did not hear!"

"I'M SORRY!" SJ and Skyllar shouted.

"And stop discuss!" Bloom said closing the door. She sighed and returned to the bedroom.

SJ and Skyllar looked at each other.

"I'll do my homework tomorrow, I'll talk to Brenda," said Skyllar. She took her iWad.

Both began talking with your best friends.

**_At Bloom's room ..._**

Bloom is on the balcony of her room, staring at the horizon. She saw the Aurora Borealis appears in the midst of heaven.

"I know you'll do fine Sky ... I know I will!" Bloom said holding the Eraklyon pendant in place of her heart.

* * *

**aprilpaige9: Tell me the subject for me to create your One-Shot.**

**Sorry by to short chapter.**

**Well, I've been thinking and I want to change my nickname. I think he kind of ... Child. I made a poll for you to vote and see what nickname will be my next.**

**If you want a one-shot just for you, send me a PM with subject and conclusion.**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	20. Sky is back

**Sky is back**

Sky since left the Eraklyon kingdom is quieter. Bloom is devoting all her effort and energy to protect the kingdom. She has little time for the children and herself.

It's been three months that Skys came out, more than he had promised. Sky Junior still keeps his promise and Skyllar is really missing her father. Bloom all day looking for it.

Is at an end of the night. The children are asleep. Bloom finished her work. She is on the balcony of her room, sitting on the grid. She only wears a beige pajamas for in mid thighs. She is looking at the sky for minutes, hoping that her beloved back.

"Sky ... I know you don't hear me ... But ... I need you, without you my life is not the same, it is nothing. I need you here by my side, please ... "Bloom asked holding the pendant Eraklyon against her breast.

Someone entered the room.

"Bloom ..." A voice whispered. She turned and saw the most important person in her life ... Sky.

"Sky!" She said running to him. She hugged him and kissed his face.

"Are you hurt? Are you thirsty? Are you cold?" Bloom asked searching his eyes.

"Not Bloom, I'm fine ... I really missed you," said Sky holding one of her hands against his muscular chest.

"How was the war?"

"It was hard. We had to fight Isis, and their army is very strong. Even Eraklyon, Domino, Solaria, Andros, Limphea, Zenith and Melody could get together an army equal to that,"

"So you lost the war?" Bloom asked stroking his face looking intently at his eyes.

"But even though we are few, and we were good ... Yeah, we won,"

"I know, I'm glad to have you back," She hugged him again, meaning his perfume ... Perfume?

"Sky!" Bloom said away from him quickly.

"What?" He said.

"You took a shower? Or this perfume is another ... _woman_?" Bloom said crossing his arms.

"What? Of another woman No, never!" Sky defended. "We had a stop at Domino, and it was there that we cleaned us! Do you want me to come here covered in blood and dust?"

"No ... of course not ... I'm sorry," Bloom said looking at the ground.

"It's okay, I'm tired," Sky said raising her face with his hand, causing her to look into his eyes.

"You need to relax a bit, sleep ..."

"I want a thing before," he said pulling her closer.

"It seems that this war has left you stronger for some things ..." She said with a leer.

"Looks like you want to try my strength," he said smirk.

"I want," They kiss.

She strokes his blond curls, walking to his back. He pushed her to the wall. He sucked her neck, leaving a red mark.

She moaned. She tried to open her robes. He realized this and removed her clothes. He put her on the bed and kissed the curve of her neck and breasts.

"Sky!" She moaned wrapping her legs in their.

The rest of the night was totally awesome.

**_The next day ..._**

The room is completely full of scattered clothes. The bed is a mess and only the couple did.

Bloom is with the head on the Sky's chest, sleeping peacefully. He also sleeps peacefully.

The door opened and two blondes figures entered.

"SJ ... Look ..." Skyllar whispered.

"The mess? It's Bed? Both naked?"

"No you idiot, daddy back!"

Bloom lightly moaned and turned her head to the other side.

"Speak lower your nerd,"

"Nobody asked you!"

"But I'm talking about I'm the oldest here!"

"But I do what I want and only mommy or daddy can boss me around!"

Bloom woke slowly. She looked up and saw Sky. She smiled. She looked around the room. She saw a fight of whispers by Skyllar and SJ.

Without wanting to get his attention, she reached for the nearest piece of clothing. The one had was the blouse Sky. She dressed it.

"Morning," Bloom greeted the children.

"Morning Mom," SJ and Skyllar said together.

"Hmm ... Why have you come in my room?" The children looked at each other.

"For You two ... Call ... for breakfast," Skyllar said still looking for SJ.

"But how did you know that his father had come?"

"Err ... We ... We ..." stammered Skyllar.

"We hear you groan," SJ said. Skyllar looked at him a little irritated.

"Wha ... What? ... I do not ... I do not moan," Bloom said.

"Mom, really? Can you see it?" SJ said ironically looking around.

Bloom blushed.

"Mom, I'm going to do 14 years. Now I know what this is okay? And I prefer it you like what you fighting," SJ said. Bloom smiled.

Skyllar sat beside her. SJ sat on the other.

"SJ, why are your clothes stained with soda?" Bloom asked frowning.

SJ looked Skyllar.

"No way, I will not save you," Skyllar said leaving the room.

"Err ... I woke up in the night and went in the kitchen to grab a soda paw," SJ said with a false smile.

"SJ, even you doing some absurd things that even I understand, I'm glad you do not lie to me," Bloom said.

"Go change clothes, we'll be right down," Bloom said. SJ nodded and left the room.

Bloom moved up Sky.

"My love, it's time to wake up," she whispered in his ear.

"Hmm ... It's early," he said lazy.

"Wake up my Tiger, it's time," Bloom whispered again. She licked his ear and took a bite, making Sky quickly wake up.

"I'm already awake!" He said smiling.

"Morning my love," she said biting her nose.

"Morning my hottie,"

"Arise then huh, going to be late!" Bloom said raising the bed. She walked to the bathroom.

'_I missed this tigress_' Sky thought smiling.

* * *

**FairiesVoice15 (3 reviews): Thank you, you really are amazing and I'm dying to see your story :).  
**

**Just Dance: Thank you, your comment helps.**

**eeuidjie344: He's back! :)**

**hhjyy556: Yes and have a lot more where that came from.**

**squautomout: But of course it has!**

**Stella Sunny: no problems.**

**Personally, I was late to school because of the episode. I had to take a test for Medicine college entrance. And it was difficult.**

**And I had to take care of my younger sister who has the flu.**

**And thanks to everyone who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	21. The transferred love

**The transferred love.**

Over three years have passed. SJ is 16 and Skyllar has 15 years old. He is dating Brenda. And she's dating BJ.

Today is a hot summer day. The Winx, the Specialists and their sons were for a vacation home on the beach.

The group was inside the ship.

"This week promises to be the best of all," Lilly (daughter of Musa and Riven) said.

"I'll have so much fun this week, mainly because it's summer, nothing like a great sun to warm the body," Brenda said. She felt something fall on her shoulder. She turned and saw Skyllar sleeping soundly.

"Skyllar, wake up!" Brenda said shaking her friend. Skyllar only let out another roar.

"SJ, you doped your sister?" Nath (daughter of Tecna and Timmy) said frowning.

"No, it usually takes a remedy to not get sick ... She must have fallen asleep," SJ said.

"Are you sure? Seems she died," Amber (daughter of Aisha and Nex) said.

"Skyllar usually like to listen to classic rock, does that make her wake up?" BJ said.

"We have arrived!" Bloom said entering the cabin. She saw everyone looking at Skyllar.

"It was the sickness remedies?" Bloom asked

"SEE! I said I had not doped my sister!" SJ shouted.

"Err ... Bloom, how we wake her?" Amber asked.

"Typically, a ice bucket wakes her up," Bloom said thinking a bit.

"Great! Amber!" Nath said. Amber made a ice bucket come into her hands.

"Who will wake her? Risers She hates her," Brenda said.

"You'll wake her," SJ said.

"What No! Do you like her brother should do it," Brenda said.

"Okay," SJ said. He took the ice bucket and threw it all over Skyllar. Although it is almost impossible, yet she continued sleeping.

"That's impossible!" Lilly said.

Jane (daughter of Flora and Helia) approached Skyllar and measured the temperature of her neck.

"She is still very warm, but how can she sleep so much?" Jane said.

"Will ..." BJ muttered scratching his head. Everyone looked at him.

"You did not ..." Brenda said but was cut.

"Of course not! she is I were watching a movie late at night and then went to play Outlast,"

"Poor her, never saw the light of day," Lilly said.

"Guys, are you okay?" Brandon said appearing at the door. "You're taking how long,"

"Oh ... We've let Daddy," Brenda said with a smile. He went out the door.

"We have to go," Amber said.

"But Skyllar?" Brenda said pointing to her friend on her shoulder.

"I'll handle this," BJ said. He took her in his arms and made it very comfortable. A small smile came to her lips.

**_At home ..._**

"Oh my GOD! This house is all good!" Stella said.

"The old Stella," Bloom and Aisha sighed together.

"I'll go in Skyllar's room," BJ said. He climbed the stairs and disappeared through the halls.

"You also want to go up," SJ whispered in Brenda's ear. She smirked.

"I want," she whispered.

"We're going up to see what we do during the summer," SJ said. He grabbed her hand and Brenda went upstairs.

**_In SJ's and Brenda's room ..._**

SJ entered madly kissing Brenda. She pulled away slightly to catch the air that went into the kiss. She took off her blouse she was wearing no bra, makes SJ did look even more crazy about her.

He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her lips romantically. He took her and threw her in the king size bed. He climbed on top of her. She opened her blouse and stripped his polo, letting it fly around the room. He kissed her deeply, moving his tongue into her mouth. His fingers circled to her nipples, making her moan over.

"SJ ..." She moaned. He started kissing her neck and between her breasts. His hands stroked her panties beneath her skirt. He tried to open her skirt, but failed. Instead, he ripped her skirt.

"I won it last week!" Brenda said rather irritated.

"I give you another later," SJ said kissing her breasts.

"Oh SJ!" Brenda moaned arching her back. He licked her nipple with the tip of the tongue.

He pulled away to make it breathe.

"You're naughty Brenda, but also seems very sensitive, you do not touch your breasts when you masturbate?" SJ said removing his pants. He turned to kiss her breasts.

"The ... the times ... AHH!" Brenda moaned. She groaned logo.

His hands roamed over her thighs to get a wet place. He pressed his hands against his flesh, which made her moan for more.

"SJ ... Make me ... now!" Brenda said spreading her legs. SJ saw her panties, very wet ...

"Of course I do Brenda," SJ said. He removed her panties and all that she had been shown the most perfect way for him.

"Brenda, you know I always like you wet through, but you're too ..." SJ said. It made her feel even more wet.

He licked his lips and dipped himself in it. She let out a muffled groan, having her first orgasm.

He rose to meet her brown eyes.

"Your eyes remind me of chocolate, my favorite candy because of you From the first time I saw you I'm in love with chocolate!" SJ said.

He kissed her lips deeply. She Kiss back. Her legs wrapped around his hips. Brenda felt his erection growing up more.

"SJ, please ... Take me ..." Brenda groaned pulling away from the kiss.

"I will when I'm ready," SJ said. Brenda just nodded and kissed him. They had a long make out, until he felt that she relaxed more.

He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. He pushed her bangs from her eyes. They stared at each other for a while. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he looked into her eyes. Without her seeing he moved one arm up his pants, pulling out a condom.

"I love you," She said kissing his nose.

"I love you too," He said kissing her. He hit inside her, making her grab her blond curls.

"SJ" She almost shouted. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and moaning softly, because they did not want the whole family to know what is happening.

"SJ ... I ... OH! ... I want more ...," she moaned. SJ stopped pushing.

"How much do you want," he said trying to tease her.

"Hurry up, you know how!" Brenda gasped. SJ began to hit her harder. Her moans near his ears became stronger and higher.

"Brenda, care, nobody can know," he whispered.

"But I know ... OH!"

One hand holds her waist, the other is hanging by her breasts.

"SJ" Brenda screamed as she came. SJ withdrew just not to hurt her.

"SJ ..." Brenda panted. She gently let his curls and unfolded her legs.

"What is it my love?" He said moving from her. He lay in bed.

"I want to stay with you forever," Brenda said laying on his chest.

"I will always love you," SJ said.

"I love you ..." Brenda said slowly closing her eyes.

"I love you too," SJ said. She snuggled closer to him.

**_With BJ and Skyllar ..._**

BJ is sitting in bed with Skyllar in his lap. She is still sleeping. Even them being a king size bed, he would not for her there. He wants to stay with her on his lap to warm her.

The blue eyes of the girl were opened slowly. She yawned and moved on his lap.

"Skyllar ..." BJ called it.

"... What?" She moaned.

"Wake up,"

"No now,"

"Skyllar, wake up!"

"In five minutes,"

"SKYLLAR!"

She quickly woke and sat on his lap.

"I have woke up, calm,"

"My goldilocks slept long hmm!" BJ said. She snuggled into his lap.

"It was the remedy for seasickness,"

"It is so, so strong?"

"Yes, when I was in first grade, I took this remedy before entering the school bus and I fell asleep in class. My parents were called in school ... I took a suspension ... blah blah blah blah "Skyllar said.

"I was worried because you do not wake up," BJ said. Skyllar cupped her face.

"I think so cute the way you care about me so ..." Skyllar said giving him a kiss.

The kiss deepened until it turned into a make out session. BJ down one of the strips of the race and Skyllar bra and started kissing her neck.

"BJ," She said pushing him away from her neck.

"What ..?" He asked worriedly. She went out of his lap.

"I do not know if I'm ready ..." She said.

"For what?"

"BJ ... You know I'm a virgin ... and I'm afraid ..." She said lowering her head.

"Skyllar, we can end with this," he said, holding one of her hands.

"I know, I want it a lot! But I'm afraid of being hurt,"

"Skyllar the first time will always hurt, but I'm here with you, I'll do the best not to hurt you, I'm a professional at it,"

"You ... you've done it with several girls ..."

"With you it will be different right? You are my only girlfriend from now and just you can see me naked," BJ said.

"Let's get this over with," Skyllar said.

"OK,"

He kissed her cheek and walked to her neck. It was pouring and slowly feeling better. He pulled her chemise and her skirt, leaving her with only her corset.

"I've seen you like the beach and the pool, but you're different in bed," That did Skyllar blush.

He kissed around his chest. He kissed on them too. He opened her bra. Her breasts were freed from that prison to her beloved. He put a nipple in his mouth.

"Oh!" Skyllar moaned breathing heavily.

He got out of bed. He undressed and took off his underwear. Skyllar blushed deeply when she saw his dick. He took a condom from the pocket of one of the bags and put.

He climbed on top of her and removed her panties.

"Calm down okay?" He said.

"Okay," She said closing her eyes. He was slowly going inside her. He felt when he broke the hymen.

"Brandon Junior," She moaned loudly hiding his head in the crook of his neck. Skin slowly moved in and out of her, until she get used to its size.

"BJ ..." She moaned scratching his back. It increased speed.

"B-BJ ..." She moaned louder, increasing the amount of pain and pleasure in it.

"I'm hurting you?" He asked stopping moving.

"A little ..."

"Do you want me to go slower?"

"No, I want to continue at this pace," she said. He moved harder and faster, making her moan and strong.

"BJ!" She screamed as she felt her orgasm. BJ moved a little faster. Skyllar let out a screamed as she came. BJ quickly withdrew from her. He lay beside her. They rest in the spooning position.

"BJ, it was amazing, but it hurt soo much," Skyllar said.

"The first time always hurts," BJ said. She snuggled into him.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

* * *

**FairiesVoice15: Thank you, and I will wait :)**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!  
**

**Annie ... :).**


	22. A good ride!

**A good ride!**

"Why is it that SJ and Brenda are taking so long?" Bloom asked rubbing her chin.

"I wonder!" Brandon said suspiciously.

Stella and Sky look at each other.

"You know they may be ..." Sky whispered to Stella.

"Yes, yes I know," Stella whispered back.

Bloom and Brandon get up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Stella said trying to prevent.

"We'll see what our children are doing," Bloom said finishing up the stairs. She heard some moans of Brenda and other moans of Skyllar.

"Sex two?" Brandon said confused. Bloom just looked at him and sighed. She opened the door of the room and see a shocking image made her blush and made Brandon feel extremely angry.

SJ was licking Brenda's private part. She was moaning loudly.

"BRENDA!" Brandon screamed loudly, doing SJ and Brenda look at him. SJ quickly sat up in bed and covered with blankets both.

"SJ" Bloom growled.

The rest of the group that was in the house went up quickly. Sky, Stella, Bloom and Stella entered the room.

"What you think you're doing?" Bloom asked ironically.

"We're doing a super normal thing!" SJ said kinda angry. He knows that their parents do it all the time.

"It's normal for people over age!" Brandon said arrogant.

"This is completely normal now! You seem to not understand the needs of young people," Brenda said crossing her arms.

"Stella, Sky, did you know that?" Bloom and Brandon asked together.

"Well, we tried to warn you ... You did not want to hear," Sky said.

"Yeah, you have to let our children free to do what they want!" Stella said.

"But what if she gets pregnant?" Brandon said.

"Or if they catch a disease?" Bloom said.

"Not to _interrupt_, but I used protection," SJ said. Bloom and Brandon returned to them.

"Okay, but next time, lock the door ok? Get dressed, we're at the Academy of Equestrian of my Aunt Margaret," said Skys. The lovebirds agreed. They heard a muffled moan through.

"Brenda?" Brandon asked.

"It was not me!" She said. Sky and Stella left the room and went to the next room, where Skyllar and BJ were.

Sky opened the bedroom door and found Skyllar and BJ together in bed with only a sheet covering their bodies. BJ was kissing her neck and she was moaning.

"Skyllar ..." Sky said super angry.

"Da-Daddy?" She said covering her breasts. She blushed deeply.

"BJ?" Stella said blushing. Brandon and Bloom entered the room.

"Skyllar?" Bloom said covering her mouth.

"Mom, is not what you're thinking ... Wait, that's what you're thinking, but we use protection, no need to worry, please do not put me grounded!" Skyllar begged.

"No problem, it is _necessary_," Bloom said looking at Sky. He looked annoyed her. It only took one look '_I told you so_' and left the room.

"Just listen, get dressed and go down okay?" Sky said leaving the room. Stella and Brandon also came out.

**_A few minutes later ..._**

SJ, BJ, Brenda and Skyllar down the stairs. Their caregivers and their friends were there.

"Well, we go now to an Academy of Equestrian, and we will spend the week there," Sku said.

"Wait, we'll stay in Aunt Margaret's school?" SJ asked a little scared.

"Yes, why?" Bloom asked.

**-Flashback On (SJ's POV)-**

_I was walking the halls of the Academy of Equestrian in the middle of the night trying to find the kitchen. I saw the light and decided to follow her. When I got to where the light was, the light disappeared._

_I was only 10 years. I was scared. When I turn, I see the picture of a very scary clown. I cried a lot._

_I cried a lot too and I had nightmares about that clown until today._

**-Flashback Off (NO POV)-**

"SJ" SJ was interrupted by her mother.

"What The ...?" He said shaking his head to forget that he was daydreaming.

"What were you thinking?" Bloom asked.

"That clown," he said without blinking.

"That clown you afraid of?" Bloom asked.

"It is mother, is that clown! And if it exists?" SJ said through trembling.

"SJ, is man! He does not exist," Sky said. SJ just nodded and walked down the aisle.

"Men may have fears know?" Bloom whispered half irritated for Sky.

"But we men have to face our fears," Sky said. Everyone entered the ship.

**_At the Academy of Equestrian ..._**

A beautiful college, surrounded by grass and fence, had a balcony. This balcony, there was a, a middle age not too old lady. She had brown hair and cyan eyes. The woman saw the ship landing on the lawn.

"Sky and Thoren," The woman smiled and left the porch to the lawn.

The ship landed on the lawn slowly. The door opened and the first to go was Skyllar. She had her hand over her stomach and was very sick.

The rest was leaving.

"Mom," Thoren said hugging Margaret. Margaret hugged his back.

"How long ... And I see that you have grown very much the same ...!" Margaret said looking Thoren up and down.

"Mom, this is Daphne, my wife," Thoren said holding the Daphne's hand.

"Hello Daphne, is nice to meet you," said Margaret shaking hands with Daphne.

" Nice to meet you too," Daphne said smiling.

"So I can see my grandchildren?" Margaret said looking for the rest of the group.

"Well ... This subject is delicate mother, after we talked," Thoren whispered to his mother.

"Aunt Margaret, this is Sky Junior, more called of SJ," Sky said patting the SJ's shoulders. "And this is ... where is Skyllar?" Sky said looking around. He saw Skyllar far vomiting.

"The ship did not do well to correct it?" Margaret said.

"Exactly," SJ said.

"And these are my friends: Brandon, Riven, Helia, Timmy, Nex, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha and his sons: Brandon Junior and Brenda, Lilly, Jane, Amber and Lenny," Sky said presenting each .

Skyllar returned.

"And this is Skyllar," Sky said.

"I do not feel very well," Skyllar said holding her hand over her stomach.

"You need to rest, you have to lie down and relax," Margaret said. She used a spell that made Skyllar quickly return to normal.

"Thank you Aunt Margaret," Skyllar said politely, just like a princess says.

"You're welcome Skyllar," Margaret said, smiling.

Skyllar turned and saw a large fenced field inside the timber. She saw a big horse racing.

"When we go to see _the horses_?" Skyllar said.

"Whenever you're ready," Margaret replied.

The group entered the school (_students had not because it was vacation_) and each went to a room. The adults went to an area reserved for them.

**_With Bloom and Sky ..._**

"Sky, you know these walls are soundproof?" Bloom asked with a leer.

"Oh yeah? You look like you've got a little wet just thinking about it Hmm?" Sky caused to touching her breasts.

"Expect big night boy," Bloom said turning to see him.

"I can't wait, I wanna hit you so badly," Sky whispered against her forehead.

"Calm down, do not excite ahead of time," Bloom caused.

"Only if you're wetter than I'm tough," He caused back.

A knock at the door interrupted them.

"Mom, Dad, we gotta go," They heard SJ say.

"We've come," Bloom said. She shared a quick kiss Sky.

"Try to stand your erection," she whispered in his ear. They left the room.

**_In this field ..._**

"Well, let's start with you children," Margaret said.

"We're not children," Brenda murmureted.

"Well, we can choose the horse?" Skyllar asked looking at them.

"It is unlike, the horse chooses you," Margaret said. Bloom spotted a unicorn like Peg.

"Peg?" Bloom called. Peg saw her and flew to her.

"How much longing Peg," Bloom said embracing the unicorn.

"Well, it seems we already have a horse, bye bye!" Sky said riding on Peg. He helped Bloom to climb it too.

"Bye," SJ said the couple vanished and the plains. The other couples did the same.

The group of teenagers came into the enclosure.

A brown horse with green eyes approached Skyllar. The horse nudged her back. Skyllar turned and saw the beautiful horse.

"Hello handsome," Skyllar greeted it.

"This is Denny, one of my most potent and swift horses," Margaret said. Skyllar mounted on the horse with the help of BJ.

"Need help my love?" BJ asked worriedly.

"Not. Already I am a born horsewoman," She said pulling the strings. The horse rose with a roar and they started running.

"This is a race?" SJ wondered. A horse nudged him. He scrambled up and ran in the same direction Skyllar had run.

"Hey, wait for us," Amber said was riding on another horse. And so did the young.

At one point, the girls got off their horses, for they were riding with their boyfriends.

**_With Bloom and Sky ..._**

The couple had gone a good distance. They were about to go into a small forest.

"Is Better you wait here Peg," Sky said. The unicorn obeyed. Bloom and he entered the forest.

"Wow!" She exclaimed seeing a very beautiful lake. The lake had a picnic table with stuff on top. There were roses and orchids.

"Did you like it?" He asked.

"You had planned all this?" She asked in wonder. He nodded.

"I love you Sky," She said giving a kiss on his lips.

He answered the kiss and whispered, "I love you too,"

The kiss deepened slightly.

"Sky ..." She moaned between kisses. He grabbed her ass and lifted her up.

He pinned her against a tree and his body. He kissed her neck.

"Sky ..." She moaned again. She felt his erection rise.

"I know you're getting wet," Sky said opening her jeans.

"Sky ... Please ..." She moaned grabbing his blond curls.

"Please what?" He said sucking her neck.

"AHHH!" She screamed shaking legs on her torso.

"Make me!" She moaned.

He opened his jeans and his underwear down. He slowly penetrated inside her.

"Sky ... stronger ..." She asked.

He hit it stronger.

"Sky, I think you misunderstand. I want so strong that I can't sit for months!" She asked.

"I get it," he said. He got so strong within her that he thought he hit her G-spot because she screamed and squeezed him too.

After he came inside her! she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You sent very well ..." She panted.

"You too," he said.

* * *

**YuliaXJ: Thanks for the idea :).  
**

**uoooouuou nby776: it happened, continue reading to know more :).**

**FairiesVoice15: I'm already writing another episode of Dark Heart, do not worry.**

**Just Dance: Correct, and thanks for the comment and I need ideas for writing the lemon.**

**Guest: Yes, and everyone is happy :).**

**uthguth56: it happened, continue reading to know more :).**

**Thanks to all 66 comments, and this is a record of all my stories. And secondly Medicine of Love is that if you do not read, I recommend it.**

**And please, if you have an idea of lemon, please send me a PM.**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie .. :)**


	23. A wild night

**A wild night**

After a day of riding all day, everyone returned to the Academy of Riding for dinner. Skyllar was very happy because she loves horses!

"Seriously, I just never saw you sis," SJ said keeping his horse.

"It's because I'm super happy that I finally found an ideal horse for me," Skyllar said super excited.

"To get well, soon you become like mommy regarding anger," SJ said. He got punched in the left arm given by Skyllar.

"Gee Skyllar! Fuck!" SJ said wryly.

"Nobody no question my joy!"

"Calm down blonde... _idiot_," SJ muttered.

"What did you say?" Skyllar asked irritated.

"See one, was equal mommy!" SJ said. Skyllar stared at him without saying a word.

"If hell SJ," she said following the path to the dining room.

SJ had a fit of laughter. He could not move with laughter.

"What is your problem?" Skyllar asked turning back.

"SJ?" He continued laughing.

"Uff, don't wanna waste my time," Skyllar said turning to walk. SJ followed.

**_At the dining room ..._**

Everyone is at a large table. Skyllar entered the room with SJ behind her. He has stopped laughing.

Skyllar sat next to Brenda, while SJ sat between Brenda and BJ.

Bloom, however, was not at the dinner table.

"Daddy, where is my mother?" Skyllar asked looking at all the goodies on the table.

"She said she would sleep earlier," Sky said.

**_With Bloom ..._**

Bloom is undressing. It will take a relaxing bath to make a surprise for Sky. She stepped into the tub in the bathroom. The room where Sky and she is huge, complete with a spa tub, with soundproof walls, with a very large bed and a view of all the places near the Academy.

She washes her body, her breasts and her special part, because she knows Sky love that about her.

When finished showering, she put a robe over her body and lay in bed a super sexy pose in which her legs are folded and glued at each other, their arms are crossed, making her breasts rise slightly and her hair fall over her shoulder.

After hours of waiting for her loved one to get, she finally hears the door open and get her beloved man.

"Bloom ... You are ... very Sexy ..." Sky whistled. Bloom just gave him a smile that some might say is a cute smile, but Sky say it's a sexy smile.

He walked over to her and sat on the bed. She lowered one of the handle of her gown.

"It was so long that we don't made things like that every wild couple do ..." She said lowering the other handle. Her breasts were shown to him. He felt his dick grow every time he looks at her pink nipple.

"Sky ... Come to me ..." Bloom said taking full robe. She stretched her arms asking to go Sky.

He quickly undressed. He got up and turned off the light.

"Making love with the lights off? You have been Erotic these days," Bloom said seductively biting her finger.

"Thank you," he said climbing on top of her. He pulled the sheets and covered both.

They looked into each other's eyes before kissing passionately. He passes his hand over her creamy legs, and she with her blond curls, both seeking the ecstasy of pleasure.

He walked away. They were both breathing heavily.

"You have beautiful eyes, that make me fall for you all days," he said looking into her eyes.

"And yours, remind me of hot days when the sky isn't cloudless," she said. He came over to kiss her again. He asked to come in her mouth and she accepted. His tongue ran every inch with her, making a moan out of her body.

He started playing with her tongue. He sucked her tongue and bit her lightly.

She let out another groan, but this time with more pleasure. He walked away with only a trickle of saliva connecting the two.

"I did not know you could kiss like that," Bloom gasped.

"And I did not know that your mouth could be that good," he said. He was about to kiss her, but he stopped. He realized she was breathing heavily is that she really needed air.

"What are you waiting for?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"You're panting ... I want you to retrieve the ..."

"I do not need air when I got you," she said kissing him passionately. Now it was her turn by the tongue in his mouth. She also sucked his tongue. Sky kissed her cheek. He pulled her hair out of the way and kissed, sucked and licked her neck.

Muffled moans came in the room. Only her moans and the sound of his mouth against her neck were heard.

"Sky ... Go further down ... Please ..." She moaned. He smiled at her and kissed and sucked her breasts. She moaned louder.

"Sky ... Sky ... Baby you'll ... made me ... me ... CRY!" Bloom heavily screamed wrapping her arms and legs around him. He felt something wet the bed. He pulled away from her breasts.

"Go further down ..." She moaned.

Sky down to your belly. He kissed her and licked around her navel.

"Sky ..."

"What?"

"Go further down ... Just a little more ..." Bloom asked. Her body began to tremble with excitement.

He went down to see her pussy, which was a little wet. It would be easy to put a finger inside her, because she is wet and everything inside it sinks.

"Sky ... don't just stand there just watching! Made me off... please!"

He touched her clit, which made her even more wet.

"You become increasingly dry humping ..." He said. He approached her face. He licked from her vaginal opening to the clitoris.

"Sky ..." She moaned grabbing his hair.

Sky licked and toyed with language in its folds. She could not wait for him to take it.

"SKY! BABY! PLEASE! I CAN'T STAND!" She screamed shaking legs around his neck.

"Looks like I won the provocation," he said slyly.

"Sky ... Come on, make me ... NOW!"

He still has not tired of it causes. He sucked one of her pussy lips.

"Sky ..."

Tired of his own provocation, he put his tongue inside her and rubbed her clit with her nose.

"SKYYYYYY" Bloom feeling called space between the legs become wet.

Sky rose to see her eyes. They were closed for much accumulated pleasure. Her mouth was open and her lips pouting.

"Bloom ..." He whispered. She opened her eyes and looked at his chin. He was dripping with her sweet juices. She licked every part of her chin until her juices come out. She turned them.

"It's my turn ..." she whispered in his ear. She kissed his neck and chest to get his dick with 15 inches . She licked his swolen head before sucking it.

"Bloom ... Oh ... You made it sooo good ..." Sky moaned closing his eyes.

"Bloom," He said making her away.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you want the... _69 position_?" He said the last word with malice in his voice. She looked at him with a wicked smile.

She quickly got into position. She was the first to begin. She sucked his dick and licked all over his shaft.

He used two fingers to ward off a little her big lips. He smiled and put his tongue inside her.

Some muffled groans could be heard. She sucks one of his balls. He sucks her clit.

When both feel exhausted, they push their faces and genitals of both Bloom turns to see his eyes.

"After 45 minutes, you want to leave for real sex?" She asked with perversity in his voice. She seductively ran her finger on her cheek, which had a drop of his cum. She put a drop on the tongue and swallowed, making Sky become crazy to have her.

"I want ..." He whispered.

She smirked.

"Do you support provocation?" She whispered in his ear.

"Of course I do," he said. She positioned her hips on his dick. She rubbed her flesh slowly and hard on his cock. He groaned grabbing her ass.

"Okay, I can not stand provocation!" Sky admitted.

"It was easy was not it?" She asked.

"It was easy," he said. She sank his dick inside her.

"BLOOM!" Sky shouted.

She slowly moves inside. She fondles her breasts in the process.

"Sky ... Before ... Let's enjoy ... Let's play with some positions," She said stopping his move.

Sky took it in a way that did have a brief ecstasy. He made her stay with the butt up. He got into it moving quickly.

"Wait ... is ... Sky before ... AHHHH?" She yelled getting orgasm. He withdrew his cock with nothing.

He turned it. He got inside her once again. This time, neither he endured. Her pussy was practically lubricated by her own juices, and he came hard, letting all his cum inside her. She tried to hold on but could not. She released her squirt a force. Sky quickly put his mouth against the place where this skirt. To stop. She was breathing very hard, with the sweaty body and messy hair.

"Sky ..." She called. He went up to her.

"What is it my love?"

"Lie here with me ... now ..." She said. He lay on her side and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you ..." she whispered.

"I love you too," And with that, they slept.

* * *

**FairiesVoice15: Thank you, your comment always supports me.  
**

**All guests' review: Thanks to all and here's one more chapter.**

**Check out my new story: The Future Heiress. And the next update will be this weekend.**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	24. Preview of the next episode

**Preview of the next episode ...**

After a week at the Academy of Equestrian, everyone returned to the hotel. Skyllar is very bad. She gets dizzy all day and feel severe headaches.

Brenda entered the room with a bag and saw her best friend covered with sheets to the head. She realized she had a stinky bucket.

"Skyllar, do you want anything?" She asked.

"I want to be good," Skyllar said weakly.

"Really, do you want anything?" Brenda asked sitting on the bed.

"No thanks," Skyllar said.

"Skyllar, even if it is stupid, I think you should do a pregnancy test," Brenda said. Skyllar sat up in bed quickly.

"It's true, I'm with the symptoms ..." said Skyllar scared. "But I could not be pregnant,"

"Skyllar, does this pregnancy test," Brenda said give the pregnancy test of the bag.

"Okay," Skyllar did not insist. She went to the bathroom to take the test. Brenda waited until he heard a deafening scream.

"Skyllar, what happened?" She said invaded the bathroom. She found Skyllar crying a lot.

"Skyllar, which ..."

"IT'S POSITIVE, IT'S POSITIVE! Brenda, BJ, my father and my mother will kill me," Skyllar said crying a lot. Brenda hugged her.

"BJ will not kill you ... Have your father and your mother ..."

"BRENDA! STOP!" Skyllar yelled pushing her.

"Calm down, I'm sorry," she defended herself.

After calming down, Skyllar asked Brenda to call BJ.

"Skyllar, my love, did something happen?"

"Adam ... I'm ..."

"You are ..."

"Pregnant ..."

"Pregnant?" Adam replied.

"It is pregnant," said Skyllar. "Are you mad huh?" Skyllar said lowering her head.

"I'm not, I'm just surprised ..." He said hugging her. She hugged him back.

After a while, BJ and Skyllar talked. Now what Skyllar is afraid of her parents.

"Calm down friend, speaks to SJ first, I'm sure he'll understand," Brenda said calming her friend.

"Thank you Brenda, I'll talk to him," Skyllar said smiling. She got up and went to SJ's room.

"SJ?" Skyllar called. SJ appeared in the doorway.

"Hey sis, come," he said. Skyllar came into the room. She sat up in bed.

"SJ ... I have something important to tell you," Skyllar said.

Sky was climbing the stairs. He stopped at the door to speak with the twins. But he stopped when he saw them talking.

"SJ, I'm pregnant," said Skyllar.

"Geez, I thought I'd be the first to have a child and ..." SJ was interrupted by Sky.

"WHAT?" Sky screamed in anger. Skyllar really scared, hugging the older brother.

"Daddy ..." She said scared.

"WHAT YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" Sky screamed in anger. Bloom ran up the stairs and saw the anger that her husband had.

"What's happening?" She asked crossing her arms.

"YOUR DAUGHTER, OUR DAUGHTER IS PREGNANT! YOU UNDERSTAND ME, PREGNANT!" He shouted.

"Pregnant? Skyllar!" Bloom said going to her. Her daughter was in tears. She hugged her and put her head on her shoulder.

"Thank you for staying with her sister so SJ," Bloom thanks.

"WHAT? SHE IS ..."

"ARRIVES SKY! IS BETTER SHE PREGNANT THAN SICK!" Bloom shouted making her husband to shut up. He left the room with angry steps.

"Skyllar, is everything okay?" Bloom asked. Skyllar nodded.

* * *

**emily2087: Thank you, and the school is also killing me!  
**

**nex34: thank you, your support is very good :).**

**Guest: Thank you too, and is always welcome :).**

**Ariaan: did you know that my parents died? Did you know that I suffer for it and know that you know only read stories and criticize?**

**Nono and Nadin201: the same comment twice by the same person, that our luck! Plus I got triple six years, so I'm a big kid ㈶1.**

**fvf: the next chapter will be loaded successfully, but it will take a bit.**

**YuliaXJ: thanks for the idea. When you have more ideas, please send PM.**

**Who gave me the idea for the next chapter was YuliaXJ, thanks. It reminded me of when my sister thought I was pregnant and gave her a fright. ㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4**

**And Ariaan, you're horrible truth. Before posting a comment, think about whether this person may or may not have parents ok? And why did you read my stories to you are bad?**

**The next chapter will be a little late, because a week from now will be my birthday on Halloween. And as a gift, my sisters gave me a ticket to Europe. So I will take to update the stories.**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


	25. The nightmare happened

**The nightmare happened**

Blooms is in Sky's and her room. She's trying to talk with Sky on Skyllar, but all he does is scream.

"BLOOM, HOW YOU CAN STILL BE HAPPY WITH THAT?" Sky shouted. Bloom was trying to contain her anger as much as possible.

"Sky ... Calm down okay? It's a baby!" She said.

"CALM DOWN? DO YOU THINK I CAN CALM ME WITH SUCH THING? WHAT PEOPLE WILL TALK OF OUR DAUGHTER? SHE IS A BITCH?" Sky shouted. Bloom did not hold back.

"YOU ARE MORE CONCERNED ABOUT WHAT PEOPLE WILL THINK THAT THE HEALTH OF YOUR DAUGHTER AND YOUR GRANDSON?" Bloom screamed with such rage that madeSky fear. He sat on the bed breathing heavily before answering.

"You would not understand," he said closing his hand tightly.

"Sky ... careful with your stress," Bloom warned.

"STRESS? BLOOM, OUR DAUGHTER IS PREGNANT! PREGNANT! YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I MEAN A FATHER?" He yelled turning red with anger.

"No Sky, I don't understand,"

He sighed, covering his face with his hands. She sat beside him, putting her hand on his back.

"Go take care of the health of our daughter," Sky gasped.

"No, I'll take care of you first," she seductively whispered in his ear. Sky looked at her frowning.

"What is circulating in your mind?" He asked. She sat on his lap.

"What is circulating is calm ... and cause you too," she said, opening her blouse.

"Hey, are you willing to do it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course," she said, opening her bra, her breasts unleashed free.

"Hmm ... Your breasts really calms me," he said with a smirk. He groped her breasts, causing her to let out a moan.

"Sky ... I really think it's so good ..." She moaned.

"What woman does not think this is good? All women have hypersensitive breasts," he said. He rubbed her nipple with a finger.

"SKY!" She screamed feeling her space between the legs get wet. Sky grabbed her from behind so she would not fall and unbalancing.

"Bloom... Hey Girl, calm down," he said. She looked at him.

"I calm myself?" She laughed. "SKY! YOU HAD TO BE CALM," she shouted. He stopped fondling her breasts.

"Listen, stress is mine and I do what I want,"

"No you can't," She put her blouse and went out of his lap, pacing the room. "Did you sleep with other women?"

"If I want I can!"

"Really? Would you cheat me?"

"Bloom, the issue is not that, I'm just getting tired of you bossing almost everything in my life," The anger of the two began to climb.

"Sky, you have to understand that you are a married man, father of two teenegers and the king of a planet! SOMEONE HAS TO SEND IN YOU!"

"I WOULD PREFER NOT TO HAVE MARRIED, SO NOBODY BOSSING IN ME,"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?"

"I SAY BECAUSE I HAVE ON ME!"

Bloom bore no anger. She had two choices: walk out the door or burn Sky with a fireball. She chose to walk out the door and hit it very hard.

She gave an annoyed sigh and walked the halls with menacing steps until you reach the kitchen where the girls were.

"Hey Bloom," All hailed her.

"Hey," she said dryly.

"So ..." said Flora.

"So I'm cooking, it calms me down," she said taking flour and water.

"Why do you and Sky were screaming up there?" Stella asked.

"It was because she discovered that Skyllar is pregnant and we fight," she said wetting the flour.

"Wait, is Skyllar pregnant?" Aisha asked.

"Yes, we find it today," Bloom said.

"It's Adam?" Stella asked nervously.

"Yes, yes it is Stel,"

"Oh my God ..." Stella covers her face with her hands, "I'll be a grandmother?"

"Fixing, we'll be grandparents," Bloom said smiling.

"Oh my gosh, my heart ... my son will have a baby ..." Stella repeated this trying to calm down.

"They did it without protection?" Tecna asked finally.

"Yes, unfortunately," Bloom said. She hugged Stella.

"Calm down Stella," she repeated several times, trying to calm her friend.

"It's okay," she said turning away. "Thank you,"

"You're my friend,"

**_With Sky ..._**

Sky managed to calm himself and went to the Skyllar's room. He found Skyllar looking out the window and crying a bit.

"Skyllar," Sky called her. She looked at him with a bit of fear.

"Yes ... Daddy?" She said shakily.

"You wanna talk about it?" He said walking up to her. She let a few tears flow.

"Are you scared?" He asked.

"I-I am,"

"I don't want you to feel afraid of me okay?"

"Okay,"

"Now ... You want to talk about it?" He asked stroking her head.

"Daddy, I know you're angry with me, and it was my mother who did you come here," she said wiping tears.

"Skyllar, your mother scolded me because of stress, but I wanted to come here willingly,"

"Really? I thought you were sad to me that people would think I'm a slut ... A slut of 15 years old with a baby to care for," she said sitting on the bed.

"Skyllar, I don't think so, you need to have this baby, what are you planning on doing with it?"

"I want an abortion"

"Skyllar ... Don't make it, think about it, you're killing the baby,"

"So what do I do with it?"

"Take it," he said. She smiled and hugged him.

"I'll stay with him," she whispered in her father's arms.

**_A few months later ..._**

Skyllar is already chubby. Her baby is five months. And she is being stalked by Yoshinoya, who is behind it and the next heir. And her baby is a boy.

She is walking through the garden, accompanied by to two guards.

Two ninjas doped guards Skyllar without notice. They took her arm and would not let her go.

"HELP ME!" She screamed, but one of the ninjas covered her face with a cloth with extra strong smell, which made the princess passed out.

**_Somewhere ..._**

Skyllar is slowly waking up.

"Hello princess Skyllar," A guy in the shadow of some speakers said.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?" She screamed wanting to go to him, but she realized that she has chains on her hands and feet.

"I," said Yoshinoya revealing.

"What do you want?" She asked nervously.

"A thing called baby"

"What?"

"I want this," he said punching her belly. She felt a sharp pain.

"It hurts ..." She moaned.

"That must hurt more," he said punching stronger.

"Stop, please ... My son ..."

"Your son's cock!"

"Please ... AAAAHHHHH!" She screamed when he took a punch so strong that she felt something inside her to stop working.

"Now that I've done the necessary, you can go now," he said releasing her. She walked away to the castle with a lot of pain.

"Skyllar, what happened?" Sky asked her daughter.

"Yoshinoya," she said. She walked to her room and shut the door.

"If he did something to my daughter, that motherfucker gonna pay!"

Skyllar took a shower and put on her pajamas, and asked the Dragon that nothing happened to her baby. She lay down and slept.

**_In the middle of the night ..._**

Skyllar felt something leaking out between her legs. She quickly sat up and turned on the light. She pulled the cover off her and saw blood between her legs.

"MOM ... DAD ..." She cried with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**Briar Charming: Thank you, Thank you very much!  
**

**Sunny Stella: school hahahaha kills everyone, and thank you :).**

**aprilpaige9: thank you :).**

**A: I don't care with you when I'm happy :).**

**I decided to do this episode not to leave you too ㈆4 curious. So here's the next episode and you'll know what happened. I can only say that Skyllar lost the baby.**

**Thanks to all who read this chapter, a big hug ... get well!**

**Annie ... :)**


End file.
